Big Crush
by Sofigasteasoro
Summary: AU. Kate Beckett has a big crush on the client and best friend of her father. A much older man than her and she is sure, that he will never correspond her feelings. But maybe she's wrong... This story was not written by me, it was written by ButtonUpKitten, I'm just translating it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story was and still is being written by ButtonUpKitten you can also find her on twitter, she is ButtonUpJuno. I did not write it, I'm just translating it! Also, I'm not an English native speaker, so, as any human being I will have mistakes but if you tell them to me I will try to fix them as quick as possible!**

* * *

People on the street seem so familiar and different at the same time. I have to accept that being a year outside New York once again has made my mind change in many aspects, however, there is one that does not change. I still love this city, my city. Its people, its noise, its lights. I look at the Empire State from where I am and sigh satisfied.

This past year I have learned so many things on campus, in class. I have met so many people, I have made so many new things, I feel different.

And even though I'm back I did not tell my parents that I would come today because I wanted to surprise them.

I take a taxi on Fifth Avenue that leaves me in front of my house. Is as usual as always. Then a sense of nostalgia invades me, as if I had never really gone.

I pay the cab and grab my stuff entering the house. A sweet smell fills my nose. I wonder what will be, it does not seem familiar.

- Mom? Dad?

I say out loud, realizing that the house was too quiet.

-No, but I am here.- said a voice that makes my heart paralice.-I think someone has come by surprise.

It can not be.

I think and I turn, facing him.

He smiles at me funny and blue eyes steal my breath, as always.

-Your father has left a moment and left me here. He does not lose the habit huh?. He crosses his arms still smiling.-Well, I guess I'll be the one who gives you your welcome.

Richard Castle.

The exclusive client of my father and his best friend.

The man I've been secretly in love since I was fifteen. The man who is at least twelve years older than me and who has always seen me as a little girl.

-Hi, Castle- I say. With half a smile trying my nervousness not to be noticed.

I thought that if I went away for so long, it would help my silly crush disappear, but apparently is not so. The way he looks at me and his tousled hair continues to devastate me and still seems the most attractive thing in the world.

My friends in college were wondering who he was, who was the mysterious man who had once mentioned as we shared shots of tequila in my room. This silly game of truth or dare made me confess that I had a huge crush on someone who was much older than me and it was anything but allowed for me.

Because I had to be aware that the writer who had stopped in front of me was far from being a reality, he would never feel what I felt for him, he would never look at me the way in which I secretly watched him.

And that is why his name was never mentioned, even though all insisted me for hours.

I realized as I watched him that it was not just a silly teenage crush. Now that had grown up it was more than that, now I desired him, I noticed it by the way my stomach shrank so much and my nipples stiffened and brazed the bra.

-You're different.- he says perceptively coming to give me a kiss and a hug.

Not the first time he does. And is not the first time his masculine scent and his beard are brushing my cheek leaving me breathless.

-Mmm.-He looks at me with narrowed eyes .-Ah. You have longer hair.

-Such an observer-I say rolling my eyes .-Actually I have long since last summer.

-But now you have longer don't you?

-A few centimeters, Castle.

-If you had it longer I would have noticed.

-Well, you didn't notice.

And that statement that comes out of my mouth hurts me secretly because Richard Castle hardly noticed me as the daughter of his friend.

He chuckles.

-You look beautiful, Kate -He said that, frankly. And I try to downplay his words, because he surely does not say that, the way I want to.

-You're not so bad yourself, although you are fifty years or so -I say sounding indifferent.

He's actually more handsome than ever. Tall, with messy hair and that mischievous smile. My mind is put into action and I imagine running my fingers through that silky hair.

I awkwardly clear my throat and look away.

This is silly, I say to myself. Having this kind of crushes is not like me, but it just happened.

My mother always seems to say that the heart is not commanded. And I know that by firsthand.

-Are you going to help me with the bags or not -. I say to him in a funny way.

-Depends -. He watches the suitcases inspecting them -. Did you bring something there for me?.

-Does my fist work?. I tell him with narrowed eyes.

- Your fist is in the bag? -. He says with graceful and seemingly alarmed voice, looking at my hands and it makes me laugh.

He always makes me laugh.

-No, really, help me to bring that upstairs because I have some things there that weigh a lot -. I tell him biting my lip. - And where is Lola?.

I ask then, referring to the service lady who actually is more than a service lady. It's like an aunt to me, it's practically family.

Oh, she is doing some shopping, I think -. he says and picks up two of my bags and his strong arms are marked in the white shirt he is using. I try to look away, but I just can not, and when he starts climbing the stairs that are barely five steps away, my eyes look that adorable round ass that makes my belly shrink again.

-Seriously, Kate, What have you got here? Stones? -. He said turning to face me.

It takes me a few seconds to look up to meet his eyes. If he noticed where my eyes were before, he did not say, and just kept going, I follow him blushing, I grab the only suitcase left and go behind him.

-Only clothes and some other things.

-Well, your clothes do weigh a lot -. He tells me heading to my room.

Surely this would look really weird in another context.

A man who is not my father coming into my room when the house is completely alone.

But Rick has spent so much time at home that even I, with my silly crush, I see normally.

Secretly I wish he'd come up to my room for other reasons, but that quickly fades away from my mind.

-Well -. He says with a groan leaving everything on the floor -. Home again huh?- She smiles -.. How about the campus? Many crazy parties? -. He tells me funny.

I chuckled leaving the smallest suitcase on my bed.

-Some -. I say biting my lip and then stare at him.

His eyes sparkle with interest.

-Wow ... a story worth telling?.

-What? do you think I'm going to tell you? ha -. teasing him .

- Why not?.

-Because you're going to run and tell my father.

He opens his mouth pretending to be outraged.

-You've seriously offended me. Just so you know.

I smile.

-I'm sorry, Castle, what happens on campus stays on campus.

Castle smiles and looks up as if remembering something with nostalgia.

-Ah, the college years -. Sighs -. I could tell you some things ...

- You?, but you probbably don't even remember. How long ago was that? Twenty Thirty years? -. I joke.

-Ha ha ha. - He says in a bitter voice standing with his hands on his hips, a gesture that uncontrolls me 're learning too fast how to _ tease me.

I laugh triumphant and walk to the door.

But then I remember that I have left the phone on the bed so I immediately turn to look, not knowing that he was stepping on my heels.

My body crashes against his immediately, who takes my arm so that I don't fall .

His smell makes me dizzy suddenly. Such a masculine and sweet smell and while I realize that it was the smell that I found to get home. A scent that I wish to find everywhere, every day.

His eyes look at me a few seconds and I can not decrypt in what way. As if suddenly surprised, but I do not know why. Maybe just because I'm so dumb that I stamped on him for no apparent reason. The hot air from his mouth reaches my face and I can smell the aroma of coffee on him as I wish with all my heart that his face came closer and he kissed me I stamped.

I can feel his hot hard body against mine, and it's too much, too much to process.

He suddenly releases me and looks away.

-If you wanted to hug me you just had to say.

I cough so he would not notice my breathing is accelerated.

-You wish -. without looking at his face as I walk to get my phone. -Just getting back to grab this.

I say and leave the room.

-Thanks for helping me -. I say still not looking at him.

-Whenever you want.

- Kate? -. Lola's voice makes me release the breath I'd been holding, and saves me from having to look at Castle in the face after that awkward moment.

- Hi, Lola -. Smiling as I say while coming down the stairs, I am aware of that he is behind me, but I just looked at Lola's face.

-Oh my God, come here - She says and hugs me when I reach the bottom of the stairs -. You're still pretty -. She tells me grabbing my shoulders -. Oh, hello Mr. Castle.

- I told you just to call me Castle, Lola -. Says Castle.

Lola brings me to the kitchen almost dragging me and I look over my shoulder to Castle.

- Are you coming?

-No, I'll wait for your father in the study.

He said with a half smile. That smile that I so adore.

* * *

**AN2**: Thank you to** ButtonUpKitten **for letting me translate her wonderful story!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Just reminding you guys again this wasnt written by me! It was written by **ButtonUpKitten**, so all your reviews about the story should go to her, she really is an amazing writer, and even more amazing for letting me translate her story!

PS: I will try to update at least once a week!

* * *

I try to concentrate on my partner's face, but the only thing I can think about is her. What had happened upstairs was very strange and disturbing. I try to tell me it's because I had been at least a year without seeing her, but deep down I know it's not, that holding her in my arms, so close, and it upsets me more than I'd like.

It was as if suddenly I had removed a bandage from my eyes, as if suddenly, Kate was a woman and not a girl. To me she had always been a girl, not too different from my own daughter, Alexis. Alexis of course is five years old and Kate no longer has fifteen, she's twenty, and my senses are fully aware of that.

I am a lover of women, that, everyone knows, but Kate is not like any of the women I've been with, she is different, she is the daughter of a friend.

And yet, she has awakened in me feelings that I shouldn't feel, a desire of so many things that are absolutely wrong.

I look away, trying to get this overwhelming shock out of my head and I hold my breath. Maybe it only was the moment, the situation. Maybe what I felt when she was in my arms is no more than just confusion.

-Rick ... you listening?.

I look up and noticed Jim's eyes looking at me curiously.

-Umm, yeah.

I feel the enormous weight of guilt burning into my head. Because at the end of the day I'm having weird thoughts about his daughter.

For the love of God. For how long have I known Kate? How many years?, and what were all these feelings now?. I knew them, they were the sensations awakening in me when I wanted a woman, but I simply refused to accept it. I had to leave this house as soon as possible to clear my head.

-You look worried. -He said giggling. -It's not usual from you.

-No, it's ... - I make a gesture of indifference. -Tiredness maybe. Gina has been pushing me to release a preview of the new book.

-I heard that the last one was going wonderfully.

-I can't complain- I say half-smiling.

- When is the next book signing?- He asks me distracted while watching some papers on his desk.

I drink a bit more of the coffee that Lola has given me and I settle on the couch.

-Is this Saturday. -I sigh-Mother was supposed to look after Alexis, but it turns out that my mother has got a role in an independent film that will begin shooting in Los Angeles tomorrow - I shrug-I don't know if I can get someone to take care of her in so little time

Jim grins looking up.

-Johanna and I used to have that problem with Katie until Lola appeared. She took care of Kate during her whole childhood. He took his glasses off, smiling nicely.- Although Johanna always tried to spend as much time as possible with her. Just like I.

-I spend a lot of time with Alexis, maybe even more than she wanted. - I laugh-With my work I do not need to go far from home. Only when I have some firm or any tour.

_Or when I go out with someone_. I think to myself. And Kate's image comes to mind.

Fuck.

-Dad, I'm going out ...As if I had invoked her, Kate looks out the door interrupting.

Her eyes look at me a few seconds and then they quickly look at Jim.

- Yeah, but you just got home. Aren't you gonna wait until your mother gets here?.-Says Jim, leaning on the desk standing with his arms crossed.

Kate rolls her eyes.

-I want to do some things, and then it will be too late.

Jim looks at her in a scolding way and moves his hands, indicating her to come closer.

-Come here.

She sighs and walks over to him. The father and daughter love they have is very clear. I myself, feel that same way for Alexis, is a love that can't be compared to no other.

- Do you need money?. -I hear Jim ask.

My eyes can't stop looking at her, and I experience the same feeling from a while ago, to have her in my arms again overwhelms me. Her long and curly hair on the tips start to seem the most beautiful thing. And her smile ... oh, the way she smiles, with sincerity and sweetness.

She is damn pretty.

How had I never realized that?.

-No need ... -She starts to tell him, but Jim is pulling out his wallet and some money.

-If you're going take the bike, be careful.- He warns.

I understand that feeling, that feeling of wanting to protect her, to want to give her all and more. When you have a daughter, she means everything to you.

For that very reason I shouldn't be looking at Kate in the way I do. But I can't help it.

She starts walking towards the door but he stops her.

-Oh Katie.-Kate turns. - Do you know someone who can babysit this Saturday -. He says pointing me later.-Rick needs someone to keep an eye on Alexis while He is in a book signing

I'm surprised for a second, he had not mentioned to help me find one.

-Well, the truth is that she I don't know- looking at me thoughtfully -She says -. I just arrived and I haven't really talked to anyone, but if you want , I can do it .-She said looking serious.

Not the first time she would, Kate has babysit Alexis a few times, and the truth is that Alexis loves her and I would stay calm but all the feelings that I experienced that day about the girl I'm looking at that moment make me hesitate.

- Really?, it's a Saturday, I suppose you'll want to go out and have fun, and I do not want ...

She chuckles.

-Castle _ do not get bogged down, I will gladly do it. Anyway I have not talked with anyone to go out or anything.

-I really appreciate it then.

-It's nothing. - she says and makes her way to the door.

-Do not come home late . Warned her father.

-Okay -. she answers _ and closes the door -. Bye Castle -. I hear say.

-Goodbye.

I look and I see Jim at the door with a mixture of pride and satisfaction.

- Did you see how much she has grown?.

_Oh yes, I've noticed_. Too much maybe.

-Yes.-mean pretending to be calmed. -The truth is that you must be very proud.

-Johanna and I are very proud. He turns to grab his cup of coffee -. Besides that she is studying law makes us very happy.

I nod once.

I've known Jim for six years. Just when I began to write my first book, which then would be published and it would sell a considerable number of copies.

He was the first to advise and guide me through contracts and legal issues. And before long we had become very close. And now I was at home looking like a dumb the way his daughter was smiling.

Dear Lord.

-I think it's time for me to go.-I say standing up while I look at my watch- I told Alexis that we would go out to eat.

- I'll send you a copy of what we wrote by fax?.

-I would appreciate it.

-Very well.-He says smiling.- Later.

I go quickly starting to feel relieved but still strange, that's when I hear a loud noise.

Looking up I notice that it's Kate on her Harley.

It's a preciousness of black color with metallic accents and leather seats.

I remember how angry and worried Jim was when Kate gathered the money to buy it, and Johanna nearly collapsed, but the truth is that he had to give that she took much care of it and that she looked beautifully on it.

Sexy, she simply looked sexy.

- Need a ride?. she asks while the motorcycle makes great noise when it starts to warm.

-I don't know if it's safe.

She rolls her eyes.

-You will never be safer in your life.

I smile.

-I don't want to delay you what you have to do.I excuse myself _ _ knowing that, that is the last thing I should do.

She shrugs.

-It will only be a small detour. Come -. she encourages me, putting on her black helmet.

Her hair gets stuck underneath but still a few strands come of the helmet in beautiful waves.

My mind screams at me not to do it, but my feet are already approaching.

-Okay, but keep in mind that now the life of Richard Castle is in your hands and still have not delivered the last book. There would be many lawsuits if something happens to me.- I begin to say as I get behind her.

I notice movement in her back letting me know that she is laughing.

I have two lawyers parents - Turning her head slightly to talk to me and her breath smells like mint. I looked away and I'm almost out of control - I think I'll take the risk - she adjusts her helmet and says - Hold on

I put my hands gently around her waist and my adrenaline is triggered. Kate smells like cherries and I have to make a huge effort to not fully hold her, hug her.

I can see the muscles in her back and arms, and at the same time try not to think about how close my hip are on her back, because I can already sense an approaching erection I gulp deep and concentrate on the brightness of her helmet.

Her closeness makes me out of control and I start cursing myself for agreeing to let her drive me.I I was trying to run away from her and the strange sensations of that day, and now there I was almost hugging herI

You are so stupid I say to myself, as she starts the engine.

The road becomes eternal to me, not because Kate precisely goes slow, but because I am too confused. Too out of me, out of myself. But the moment that Kate has the motorcycle parked in front of my loft, I ended up accepting it.

I desire Kate Beckett and there's nothing I can do about it so it would not happen.

That's it, I had accepted it.

-Wow -. I say getting off the motorcycle. She takes off her helmet and smiles at me- You do know how to handle that huh?. I'll tell your father that he can be calm about you riding it.

He shrugs.

-It is very easy.

-Thanks for the ride.

-Always.-She said with half a smile. - See you on Saturday?.

- Then I confirm- Saturday.-placing helmet she leaves with a squeaking noise while I hit the front frustrated.

I go home with the idea that there's nothing wrong with what is happening. It's just a small attraction to a girl ... a beautiful woman. What man would not admire the beauty and simplicity of Kate?. That she is the daughter of Jim's just an anecdote. Besides, it is clear that nothing will never happen between us.

There is _nothing_ wrong. I repeat.

But I know it's not a small attraction, because if that were the case I would not have had to make this enormous effort so that my body would not react to the closeness we had.

I walk to the kitchen to serve some water, I felt like my throat was dry and the scent of Kate in my nose.

- Daddy!. -Alexis comes running and hugs me.

-Hey pumpkin. - I pick her up and kiss her on the cheek -. How are you?.

-I was watching a movie with grams- she makes a grin.

-Let me guess ... she has fallen asleep… again.-Alexis nods.

I chuckled.

Well, let's let grandma sleep tonight she is going to Los Angeles and she has to rest. Let's eat something 'kay?.

- Pizza!

- Pizza?

-Yes, pleeeease?.

I lookat her face while she begs and I can't say no.

- Okay -. I say laughing -Oh, Kate will come on Saturday to stay with you while I'm in the book signing which I told you about. Do you remember Kate?.

- Yes! she's very funny- She looks at me -. You sure I can't go with you to the signing? I'll be good ...

-No hun, you know I can't keep an eye on you while I'm there.-I sigh-But you'll have fun with Kate.

-Okay.

I put her on the floor.

-Come on, go get your coat.

She runs to her room and I just try to forget this crazy day.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter took me a whole day to translate because it is really long and translating isn't really easy, finally I got to finish it! If there are any misspellings let me know so I can fix them! Once again if you want to congratulate the writer of this amazing story, she is ButtonUpKitten so go and congratulate her and stuff, she deserves it.**

* * *

-Katherine Beckett, Where are you?.- Hearing my name on the lips of my mother brings me out of my daydream and I look at her.

- Am I invisible now?, I'm here.

We both are in the kitchen while she prepares dinner with Lola and I simply help here and there. My culinary skills were never the best, so I try not to get too involved in the process.

-You are acting odd -. She says to me with narrowed eyes.

I try not to blush rise to my cheeks and look away. My mother is the only person who is able to read me in less than five seconds.

-It's nothing, I couldn't sleep yesterday, that's all.

- Reading?. -I nod as she goes from one side to another. She knows perfectly my love of reading. -I told your father that today you're taking care of Castle's daughter .

-Yes, there was no one more so I offered -. I shrug- You know that Alexis is a sweetheart and I had nothing for today-

-I suppose that your friends were not happy you had plans.

I chuckled.

-You know I do not let myself be influenced by them.

-It is interesting, Castle's relationship with his daughter. I've always seen as someone pretty carefree ... but when it comes to Alexis he is ...

- Protective - I say with a half smile and perhaps too strongly because my mother looks at me strangely

I immediately get up and open the refrigerator grabbing some juice

-Hey Kate ...

- Hmm?

-I was wondering something.

-Tell me

-You never brought a boy home

- And you want me to bring home a guy?- I say laughing

Well that's normal isn't it?, you are beautiful and intelligent and I'm sure you do not lack suitors

I roll my eyes.

-The day you bring a boy home because things are getting serious, Mom.

- You mean that there is someone out there?

-No

- Not even someone you like?

-No, no one - I say lying.

-Kate ... I look at her - You know that I know when you lie to me right?- she said almost smiling.

I can not help but blush

- You know what? I'm going to watch TV

-Do not think this conversation is over . -she said and I make signs while living

While I look at the door , my stomach makes me feel sick and that's when I get it, this was a bad idea. What the hell was I thinking? That was the problem, when it was about Richard Castle I did not think. It was as if my common sense took a vacation and left wandering in a world of sensations and impulses.

I bite my right thumb deciding whether or not to knock. At the end of the day it's not time yet, but of course, I was too anxious to think that by arriving ten minutes earlier I would look like a geek. Or maybe it was all in my head and he would just think that I was someone very punctual.

I feel my heart racing as I recall his body behind mine and his hands on my waist. I had dreamed about it for days, I had dreamed about those hands doing other things, other things that make me blush in the morning.

They were the dreams that I never wanted to wake up from, dreams that never would become truth, but what did it matter?, a girl can dream

Right?.

Finally I cling to the helmet that I have under my arm and knock on the door making my heart even more accelerated.

And when he opens I hold my breath. Her scent hits me with a blast of masculinity and makes my stomach shrink.

Suddenly I feel a strong urge to kiss him. And the intensity of that desire makes me dizzy.

- Hey -. He smiles and looks at his clock.-I wasn't expecting for another ten minutes-.

I quickly try to explain, to say something, but he steps aside and signalizes me to come in.

The place is huge and as elegant as ever.

I remember the first time five years ago had come to his house , everything had seemed too unreal, as if he were inviting me to be part of his world.

Stupid, I know. But even now, five years later, I have that feeling. As if instead of coming to care for her daughter, I came to see him.

No, do not go there, Kate.

-I'm sorry if I came before time... -I begin to say.

-No, it's fine. It's great, and really should be going.

He said grabbing his coat.

- Kate!- Alexis comes over and hugs me.

She has always been a very sweet and intelligent girl.

-Hey you - I smile.-For god you're big, look, almost my size.

She smiles and I realize that one of her teeth is not there, which makes her look even cuter

When I met Alexis for the first time she was just a newborn baby I remember seeing her in his arms. The way he looked at her, it was just beautiful, and of course that made my silly crush on him grow more.

I always asked myself how was his relationship with the mother of Alexis, Meredith, but as fas as I knew they have been divorced for four years and she now lived in Los Angeles.

-I'm not that tall yet, but daddy says that soon I will be your size.

I look at Rick and he looks funny with half a smile I then take the time to notice how handsome he looks with that black suit. Any woman would throw herself in his arms. And I know they do, and he receives them thrilled, which makes me feel a jealousy that's pointless

I look away quickly concentrating on what Alexis is telling, something about watching Mulan

-Of course, I love that movie, Lexi

- Seriously?, did you hear daddy? -_ She says looking super exited -l'll get the movie!- and runs away.

Castle chuckles

-I hope she doesn't give you many problems, usually she doesn't give any though.

-We'll be fine

-In the refrigerator I leave all the contact numbers and emergency numbers on a post-it Hmm you don't have my phone right?

-No ...

Come, write it down and give me yours so I can send a message to know that everything is okay.

Of course my heart had to start beating faster, because Richard Castle was asking for my phone number

Unfortunately it was not for the reasons I would like to.

After having exchanged numbers, Castle leaves almost running.

And there I am, again at his home, a large and spacious house, a house that smelled like him.

Alexis and I watch Mulan and eat ice cream and popcorn. She is very excited but as she tells me, she had seen the movie about nine times, she even recited some dialogue by heart making me laugh.

While she chooses another movie to watch, I get a couple of messages from Castle . I think it's sweet that he asked "Are you okay girls?" Instead of just asking for Alexis, but of course that could be because everything he does, says or writes, is played by my unconscious and in love mind.

While Alexis watches another movie, I excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

And on my way there I cannot help but look to at office . The place where he surely locks himself for hours to write, to give free vent to his imagination. Needless to say that I have read each and every one of his books I treasure them, because his writing was what attracted me to him so much.

I walk and I notice that the desk is a little messy, with some scattered papers, candy wrappers and of course, a laptop, which at that time was on. Surely Castle, in the rush had forgotten to turn it off

I was tempted to reach out and read, but I turn to my willpower and follow my way to the bathroom

When I return, Alexis is laughing at a scene from the movie, I just sit aside and for a while I forget I'm in Castle's house.

* * *

The moment I walk into the house, a peculiar smell fills my nose, peculiar and exquisitely sweet. I realize then that Kate is in the kitchen. She's dressed just like before I left, with a gray jersey unfortunately it's not letting me see the curves of her body, but those black jeans she is using, they do, they do let me see, and I entertain myself with the vision of her back and how her hair falls on her shoulders as she is apparently cleaning something.

I imagine myself approaching her and attaching my chest to her back as my lips begin to kiss her ear, licking, urging her slowly, then my lips kissing her neck, back, right at that point where it was probably very sensitive, that point probably would make her hold her breath and moan. And then my hands caress her flat stomach underneath her shirt and then they would go up to her...

-Hey, hi -. She says making me startle.-I did not hear you come in. -. She looks at me licking something from her thumb. That gesture helps neither my mind nor my excitement -. I was...-she chuckles .-Okay, you caught me cleaning up the mess that Lexi and I made while we were baking cookies.

I'm still motionless. Unable to believe that I had been fantasizing that way with her there, a few steps away. Her eyes look at me with a twinkle. A glow that suddenly makes my heart beat faster. I coughed and smiled a little.

- Cookies?

Kate laughs again.

-It turns out that after seeing the Lion King, we wanted to eat something sweet, but Alexis said she did not want anything that was here, so we prepared some cookies - she makes a funny with hands gesture. -I know that maybe it was a little late for them and that but ...

-No, it's fine -. I say reassuringly _ while attempting to calm down . My pulse still beats out of control - Is she already asleep?- She nods.-It's just that I try not to give her sugar at night because then I cannot make her go to sleep...

- Ah, but I have a trick to that.- She says smiling and turning her back to walk to the counter and get me a cookie -Milk- She simply tells me -A glass of warm milk and she fell asleep

- Well ... - I take the cookie and my fingers brush against Kate's. - Who said you can't learn something new every day?-

I bite the cookie and vanilla flavor floods my mouth.

- Mmm, this is really good.

She smiles broadly and finishes cleaning the kitchen.

- How was the signing?-

- Endless - I shrug leaving the coaton the counter and and support myself in it to look at Kate while I finish the cookie.-But I love to hear the people's opinion

She nods

-I guess that helps you improve

-Always.

-Well, I liked the book.

I frown

- Did you read it?

- Yeah, well ... -She turns to look at me and makes a face - Yeah, I read it. But do not get excited, it's only because they have an interesting plot and read when I'm bored

I just laughed and somehow knowing that Kate reads my books makes me even more aroused

No. This has to stop

-I didn't know you read my books.

That mysterious glow comes to her eyes again and I just cannot help but look at her.

-There are many things about me you don't know, Castle.

That phrase strikes me. First because it is true and second because the first thing that crossed my mind when listening was the picture of Kate naked under my body...moaning.

Okay, this was getting too far.

- Oh yeah?- I say, shifting my weight from one leg to another, trying to hide my excitement- For example ...?

She crosses her arms looking at me with a grin and then says:

-If you tell this to my father, I won't talk to you anymore.

I raise both hands.

-Roger that.

-For example ... I have a tattoo.

I almost choked

- Where? - I say, keen on knowing where it is. She laughs

-In a place where no one can see it.- She says to me while coming closer.

-Then I guess you won't let me see it- I say looking directly into her eyes, she is almost beside me, also on the counter, and though we were separated by a large space, I can sense her exquisite cherry smell that is beginning to make me go crazy.

_Stop Rick. Don't do this…_

-No -. She tells me while she's still looking at me with half a smile.

I'm too tempted to shorten the distance between us and kiss the hell out of her, but instead I coughed again and said:

-I guess the only one that has access to that is your boyfriend.

She laughs melodiously.

I don't have a boyfriend. - She says without stopping to stare at me.

-No? -. She shakes her head in amusement. - Nothing at all? Not even someone you like?.

At that point my phone rings and I curse silently, but just answered. It's my mother to see if everything went well. She quickly tells me how's the shoot going and I tell her that I'll call the next day while I let Kate in the kitchen and go upstairs a few minutes to see Alexis. I see her sleeping peacefully and shut the door carefully.

-Hey Kate ...-I looked up from my phone and looked at Castle that is coming closer- Thank you for watching Alexis tonight.

-It was nothing, I had fun and all.-I say with sincerity.

-At least let me give you some money ...- He says putting his hand in his jacket. I stretch my hand and place it on his arm.

-No need, seriously.

-I'm sorry you've been locked up here on a Saturday night.

-I told you I had no plans for today.

-You ...-He begins to say, but he remains silent.

-What?- I say, unable to hold back..

-It's just that you're an exceptional girl.

I try not to blush.

-You've made it clear that you are grateful, don't push it too much.-He laughs, a throaty sound, sexy, coming out of his chest making my desire to kiss him come back.

-It's not too much.-He says and his hand is suddenly on my face but he doesn't touch me -You didn't answer me.

-Huh?

-Before, when asked if there was anyone...

I swallow deep. Why is he doing this to me?

-Why do you want to know?

He shrugs.

-Curiosity.

I bite my lip, wondering if it would be a good idea to tell him.

-Yes, there is. But it's impossible.

-Oh- . He tells me more interested now, leaning on the counter . -And why is that?

-Well to start he doesn't feel the same way I do and second he is older.

- Older? -. I nod. - How much older?.

-A few years.

He walks and gets another cookie looking at me funny.

-I've been there many times. I assume that he doesn't know right?.

-But of course he doesn't...

- So how are you sure he does not feel the same way?.

-Because I know.

He laughs again.

-Kate, you are beautiful and you're a exceptional girl, that guy would be blind if he doesn't feel the same way.

I smile seeing the fun of the situation.

_If you only knew, Rick..._

-You think I'm beautiful?- I ask resting my chin on my right hand

-Of course.

-So ... you, being someone older than me ... '-He looks at me, knowing where I'm going with this- Would you hit on me?

-Without hesitating

His answer leaves me breathless for some seconds.

-You are saying it just to make me feel better- I say crossing my arms.

He, again laughs loudly.

-Of course not, it's the truth.-he says approaching.

-Well, any girl is fine for you

- Are you calling me a womanizer?

I smile

-I didn't say that

-With a girl ... woman like you, it would be different.

-Different how?

He shrugs

-Just ... different.

I can't keep looking at him, the urge to kiss make my breathing speed up, so I say:

-It's late, I think I better go

I say moving to avoid looking at him.

-It was raining when I got here, and if you brought the motorcycle ...

-A little rain will not kill me

-Okay, I'll give you a drink before you go.

-I'm not Twenty one yet, Castle.

He, laughs.

-I'm sure that in college not having twenty one didn't stop you from having a drink

-It's different. I really should...

I feel his hand on my arm and he gets closer to my body.

-Don't go- he whispers, and at the same time he seems a bit dubious.

And I, in the middle of my confusion just look at him.

-Castle...

-Kate, is it me?

- What?

-The man you were talking about is he me?

I stay silent, how do I say no? How can I deny everything when my heart won't stop beating?

-Why do you want to know?

-Because since you arrived I can not get you off my mind, because I just think about kissing you and because I can see it in your eyes.

His hand caresses my cheek and I do what I've wanted to do since I was fifteen: I kiss him.

* * *

**AN**: I will start translating chapter 4 right now, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish it today. I will do my best to finish it today though!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: I'm sorry, I got slightly distracted by the fact that Stana won the PCA award she so much deserved and I basically spent a whole day fangirling over that... But here's the chapter! Once again this story wasn't written by me, it was written by** ButtonUpKitten**! I would also like to say that if you want to ask when I will update you can ask me on twitter I'm **ItsKBex** :)

* * *

Surprisingly Kate's lips caught mine.

My brain takes a few seconds to react, but when it does, my body attacks hers, grabbing her waist, pressing her against the refrigerator.

Her mouth tastes like vanilla, or maybe it's my mouth, I don't know. All I know is that in the moment when my tongue searching for hers, Kate moans and I tremble, because kissing her is the most exquisite thing I've ever done. Because to feel her body next to mine is maddening, because playing with her tongue makes an erection press my pants, making me squeeze her body against mine even more.

Her hands clinging to my shirt and I in a rush, approach my hips to hers, because all that desire that suddenly Kate awakens in me wants to leave, wants to see the light, wants to to have her.

However in the very back of my mind I know this isn't right, that it shouldn't be happening. But how to stop when this girl... no, when this woman kissed me like that? When her moans, her breathing, and how her body is molded to mine makes me mad.

When her smell makes me moan.

My God, a kiss had never made me moan like this.

If I could describe it with serious words it would be like when you're testing a dish that clouds your senses, makes you go crazy for its flavor, and although you feel full, even if you feel guilty about eating more, you just can't stop.

Her small hands were tangled in my hair and my guard ends up crumbling.

-Oh, Kate ... you taste so good ... - I say while devouring her lips.-holy God. I wish ... -I whisper kissing her jaw, biting.

My desire for Kate Beckett has increased now that her kisses are simply maddening.

-Castle, I ... -her voice weak.

- Do you want me to stop? -. I ask kissing her cheek, down to her neck.

My hands caress her hips below the jersey. I can feel her skin burning and I burn with desire.

-No ... Yes.-But her hands are still clutching my shirt, crumpling it.

I stand still and feel her breath on my ear.

I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, throbbing steadily, beating for her.

I turn away and look into her eyes, I can see confusion, emotion and excitement in them.

I push my hands from her body and place them on each side of her head.

And all the burden of guilt falls on me like a bucket of cold water. I should not be doing this, I should not be taking advantage of Kate, though I try to convince me otherwise she is still a girl.

-I'm sorry -. I whisper looking at her lips, tempted to kiss her again.

-I was the one who kissed you ...- She also watches my lips and once again I approach my face close to hers, unable to help it.

-But I kissed you, Kate ... oh god ...-I return to kiss her hard and she moans again.

- Daddy?.

Alexis's voice makes me stop me and step aside from Kate, I look out and see that Alexis is at the top of the stairs, luckily, thanks to the place where we were she did not see anything.

-Pumpkin, hi, what are you doing up?.- I say trying to control my voice and my breathing.

-You didn't come to give me my goodnight kiss.

Yes I did but you were asleep ... - I halfway smile -. Come on go to your room and I'll soon be there.

She nods and turns around. I also I turn around and notice that Kate is opening the door to leave.

-Kate wait.

-It is late, Castle. -She said with the helmet and her bag on her shoulder and just goes.

I run to the door and I look out seeing as the elevator rises.

-Kate ...-I see as the elevator doors close and I curse.

Now she was gone and there was no way that I'd reach through the stairs.

* * *

I'm so stunned that I have no idea how I managed to get home. Luckily everyone is asleep and I have the chance to go and lock myself in my room.

My heart still beats fast and I feel so many emotions mixed that I don't know if I should laugh or cry. My body still burns and I can still feel Castle's lips on mine, his tongue inside my mouth, urging me, exciting me, almost making me moan almost without touching me.

It had been more than I could have ever fantasized about. It had been the most erotic experience of my life. And it had only been a fucking kiss!. It is not as if I had never kissed a boy ... but Castle was not a boy, he was a man who knew exactly how to kiss to drive me crazy.

I sit on the bed and inevitably a smile forms on my face, never, in my life, I thought this could happen, by God, Castle had always seen me as the daughter of his friend ... and yet ... that just happened and ... I had run like a fool.

Actually didn't know why I did it, Castle would certainly be thinking I was a silly girl. I drop my back on the bed while watching the ceiling and I start laughing again.

This is crazy.

The way that Castle had kissed me, and whispered all those things ... I bite my lip still smiling, was so exciting that I still feel wet.

My hands caress my belly and stroked my crotch over trousers. I am absolutely and completely aroused.

However, I'd seen some guilt in his eyes, as if he thought it was wrong, as though this could never work. And it may not work, but the fact that the kiss occurred, makes me feel like I was floating.

I close my eyes then leaving me overcome by the sensations and fatigue, without realizing it, I fall asleep.

I open my eyes when I hear a noise and see Lola picking clothes that are lying on the floor of my room. I hear her say something about the little time I have been at home and the mess that I have made.

I blink a few times and see Lola leave. I close my eyes again and then the memories of the night before hit me making my heart beat faster also making me open my eyes. I look at my phone to see what time it is and then I see I have a missed call from Castle.

I bite my lip.

He must have called me when I fell asleep. Oh man, I sit on the bed and put my face in my hands. Last night I was so happy about what had happened that I hadn't thought this whole situation would be so weird.

What was I supposed to tell you the next time we saw each other?, he probably called me to apologize and say that it had been a mistake and that he doesn't see me the same way I see him.

I groan frustrated, I never should have kissed him.

After taking a shower and putting on jeans and a black shirt with my white converse I go downstairs expecting to find Lola and the delicious breakfasts she prepared usually.

But instead, I find my mother, chatting, very entertained with none other than Richard Castle, on the kitchen table.

Shit.

I turn to leave but my mother already knows I'm there:

-Kate -. I hear my mother say and my stomach shrinks.

I try to put on my best face and turn looking at them with a smile.

-Hello, good morning.-I say approaching.

I notice Castle's gaze fixed on me and I want to run again. But instead this time I look in his eyes and I don't find regret, he smiles at me with them.

How handsome he is! Oh my! That morning he is dressed with a blue shirt and jeans.

His hair is a little tousled and the memory of my fingers sliding in those deep locks makes me swallow.

-You are still kinda asleep huh?- My mother tells me, and I kept watching Castle. -I thought you wanted to go shopping with the girls today -. She brings the coffee cup to her lips and takes curious looks look at me.

-Umm, yes, we'll still go -. distractedly I say.

- Aren't you gonna say hello to Castle?.

-Hi, Castle-I say looking at him.

-Good morning -. He said with half a smile. With that thick, erotic voice, the same voice that said how good I tasted last night- Glad you arrived home safe, last night.

-Which by the way, you got here quite late, what were you doing? - Castle and I looked for a few seconds and then he says:

-It was my fault, while it rained I kept her entertained.

-Castle thinks I can't handle a little water. -I said after thanking his intervention, because the only thing that came to mind after that question was the kiss, that damn kiss.

-Well, I think it's good that he did. I'm sure you do not want to spend the rest of the summer with the flu - My mom says smiling while stroking my hair

-No.-I say with half a smile trying not to look too much at Castle.

Out of all situations I could imagine to have to then face him after last night this was the worst. Because my mother realized everything, and I'm sure she'll able to sense if something happens between Castle and me.

- Are you hungry?.

I don't answer, but I move just to get away from the gaze of Castle and I help myself a few french toast.

dad?-I say as I also serve my coffee with a little milk, as always.

-He went out, but he said he'd be back in twenty minutes.

And his twenty minutes are never twenty minutes -. Castle says, my mother and him smile at that.

I bite of the french toast I just spread with jelly.

-I would love him to stop working least just a second in the day.

-Well You know how he is, he loves what he does. Says my mother still smiling.

Her phone rings and she apologizes leaving me all alone with Castle that won't stop looking at me that way that makes me crazy.

-Stop looking at me that way-I say as I put the toast on the plate.

- How?.

-Just as you are doing right now. My mother is going to notice.

He laughs and tilts his head.

-You left without saying goodbye. - He says in a whisper.

-It was late -. I tell containing the urge to run again.

-No, it wasn't. Kate ... - His hand takes mine over the table. -We need to talk.

-I think there's nothing to talk about.

-There is a lot to talk about.

I look at him a few seconds without saying anything, the touch of his hand speeds up my heart and makes my nipples press against my bra.

I want to avoid him, I want to avoid the time when he rejects me. I know that everything is crazy, but hear it from his mouth, to hear him say what is impossible that the situation is would be too hard.

- Why are you here?.

-Because yesterday you left without saying anything.

- What did you want me to say? That you are the man I was telling you about 's looking at me expectantly. - Didn't you notice that already?,of course it's you.

I feel like his hand squeezed my fingers.

-Oh, Kate ...

-Castle, you don't have to tell me all that crap about you do not feel the same as me ... - I start to say, but we hear my mother coming back so Castle takes away his hand from mine.

-Bad news, I have to leave for a while because there is a problem with a client.

-Mom, it's Sunday ...

-I will not be long. - I kissed his forehead -. Tell Lola where you will go if you go okay? So she says it to me when I come back.

-Okay.

-Goodbye, Castle.

-Goodbye, Johanna - He smiles amicably.

When my mother goes I grab the coffee cup and taking a sip I take a couple of steps back.

-I'll also go...

-Kate, wait - He stands but I'm no longer in the kitchen - Don't go - I feel his hand on my arm, just like the night before.

- Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you told me that? - I tell him holding a nervous smile.

- Where do you get that I've come here to tell you that I don't feel the same way about you?.

- Isn't that what you came to tell me? that this is insane, that it's impossible ...

Well ... no -. I step away and lean on the wall that is in front of the stairs.-I don't really know what I came here to tell you I just ... -He dangerously comes closer to me placing a hand next to my head . As tall and handsome as ever, his scent clouding my senses and I just think about kiss him again. Why did he do this to me?.- I just wanted to see you again.

- Why?

He looks at me intensely.

- Why? - He asks rhetorically with your body close to mine - 'Cause you make me crazy Kate Beckett, so that's why - His face approaches mine and I can feel his breath, mint and coffee, and the next thing I know is his tongue is inside my mouth and his lips are kissing me slowly, deeply, passionately

My whole body reacts again and I feel like my stomach is stirred and my crotch gets wet, while my hands cling to his hair.

Rick kisses me hard, but at the same time he's kissing me slowly as if he wanted taste me, as if he wanted to absorb my desire for him. And I can't hide it anymore, not when his body touches mine that way and when his hands cling to my waist, sliding under my shirt.

-Now you know why -. He tells me breaking the kiss with difficulty.

I can hardly breathe, but unable to contain myself I kiss him back, I feel like I need every kiss, every breath, every sound coming out of my throat and his.

- What are we doing? -. I say confused, ecstatic.

-I don't know, I don't know ... His hand caresses my cheek -. I called you last night, did you know?.

-I was asleep.

-I couldn't sleep ...

- No?.

-I was thinking about you ... in everything ...

- What?.

-In everything I want you, Kate.

-I want you, too ... - I whisper looking at his lips.

We hear the door keys and Castle immediately steps away from me.

Hey, Rick - My father says while entering the house -. What're you doing here?.

I pray that my lips are not extremely swollen and my cheeks flushed and turn away from the wall.

-Umm ... yeah, I wanted to discuss a few things ... - He says hawking and then looks away hiding a smile.

-Well, let go to my office. - My father looks at me -. Are you going out, Katie?.

-Yes, I'll go shopping with the girls.

-Well, do not be late.

-No sir.

My father walks into his office and Castle and I look.

-This cannot happen again - looking at his lips I say while he looks at mine.

-No -. His body approaches mine -You're right.

-You have to go - I say pointing to the direction in which my father left.

-Yes, just ... -His lips meet mine and I inevitably groan under his lips.-Give me five minutes and we'll go elsewhere.

- At what place?.

-At the end of the world if you want, just wait for me okay?.

-No, Castle this ...

-I know, Kate, but I can not help it and I know you can't either -. He tells me passionatelly even closer to my body.

- Rick? father's voice from the office forces him to turn away from me.

-Five minutes. - Rick says and goes to my father's office.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Enjoy! I'd also like to say again that if I can't update for some reason I will let you guys know via twitter (ItsKBex), now go and read this chapter! :)

Thanks to ButtonUpKitten, as always for letting me translate her wonderful story!

* * *

Remy's is a nice place to sit, ask a good breakfast, a milkshake and a burger of course. Remy's burgers, I think you cannot compare them to anywhere else's. I'm not sure why I've chosen this place, perhaps for its warmth, just as warm as Kate's eyes looking at me with her chin resting in one hand.

A young blonde girl comes over to ask if we will order something. I order a coffee and an apple pie, meanwhile Kate asks for a strawberry shake.

I look at her she looks at the waitress to indicate what she wants.

If she knew the strength of my desire ... maybe that's the real reason I chose this place. Because I to be near her in a less public place was dangerous, and even more so now that she also wants me. I stir uncomfortably in the seat and she looks at me again when the girl leaves.

-It's my favorite.

- What? -. I ask without understanding.

at The strawberry shake is my favorite -. She explained and then looks at my hands half smiling -. I never knew you liked to come to Remy's.

- Are you kidding? they have the best burgers in New York.

- Aren't they? -. She said looking at me with that twinkle in her eyes that makes me want to smile. - And the desserts are out of this world.

I bow and support my elbows on the table.

-You were right -. I say and she looks at me without understanding. - When you told me I had gone to your house to apologize and say that the situation was ... well, a little strange.

She looks at me for a few seconds and then leans on the seat.

- And yet you kissed me.

I look at her, it's true, I kissed her and it had felt fucking good. Having Kate close, feel her lips against mine, her scent of cherry, feel her body rubbing against mine, it all felt good. But I couldn't do this, not her.

It is not the first time I feel this desire for a woman, and although I must confess that what happens with Kate is something different, I'm sure I can't give her what she deserves. I'm not a man in stable relationships. I love women, I like being with them, I like to stay with them. But I'm not in a stable relationship since I separated from Alexis' mother. I don't even know if I'm ready for that. And thinking about embarking on this crazy with Kate can end up hurting her ... no, I don't think I can.

-Yes -. I simply say and she looks at me smiling.

-Castle, tell me what you're going to say and get it over with.

- The problem is that I don't know what I want to tell you.

At that moment the blonde girl comes with our order and looks at me with interest. The worst thing is that on another occasion, I would have left there with her number in my pocket. Because that's me. But now it is different, because the girl that I have in front is what catches my attention.

She drinks from the straw and then says:

-God is this good.

I try my apple pie and taste it.

-You gotta try this.-I say and I offer a bite.

How is it that the sight of her eating a simple cake can arouse me so much?.

-I said it, the best desserts -. She smiles. We looked and I wish with all my might to kiss her again and try the sweet taste of the pie in her mouth.-So you don't know what you want to say?. That's interesting.

- Why?.

-Because it was you who wanted to come here.

-It's just that for some reason, I want to be around you.

- Kate? -. A male voice makes both turn sight.

A tall black haired boy approaches the table.

- Josh?.

She stands and both hug. I am growing in my jealousy and look away. This is ridiculous. Why would I be jealous of a guy hugging Kate?. Kate could hug whoever she wanted ... but the truth was I had to make an effort not to get up, hold her hand and take her as far away from this Josh guy.

He looked at her in a way that I didn't like, as if he knew her deeply.

They were a couple of minutes talking about the time they hadn't seen each other, it was a great coincidence that both were in the city at the same time and he kept repeating how beautiful she was.

When the guy went to sit at another table, Kate still smiled happy.

- Where were we? -. she asks .

- A friend? -. I ask as one who does not like things, bringing my coffee mug to my lips.

-An ex, actually.

- An ex?.

Yes, we dated during high school.

-Ah.

- Are you jealous? -. she said smiling.

-No ... - I frown. - No, I'm not.

-Okay.

I hear her sigh.

-Castle, I still don't know what are we doing here.

-I think it's best we leave it at that, Kate -. I said suddenly flooded still by jealousy and the burden of my conscience.

She looks at me and noticed that her features changed, but she nods.

-Okay.

-I don't want to hurt you.

-You aren't.

-No, what I mean is that, I will end up doing that if, you know ...

-Castle, it's okay. The kiss ... kisses, it stays there. That's it. Believe it or not I am mature enough to understand.

-I never said you weren't.

-But it's what you think, you think I'm a girl, but the reality is that I'm not.

-Kate.-I bow to whisper -. Believe me, I know you're not a girl, God knows I checked when I kissed you -. She stares at me with shining eyes -. But this whole situation ... do you know what your father would do to me?.

She looks away thoughtfully, as if many things were going through her head.

Suddenly and unexpectedly she half smiles.

- Do you really have that need to be near me? -. I nod while I look into her eyes.-That's exactly what I felt for you for five years.

-I didn't know ... - Then she chuckles.

-Of course not. I was fifteen, of course you didn't know, you didn't see me as a woman -. Shrugs -. You still don't.

-It's not that ... - She raises a hand.

-Castle, it's okay -. She says after reassuring me -. I get it all right, you've got your lifestyle and you also value the friendship of my father -. Sighs. - But you shouldn't have gone to my house and kiss me like that.

-I know.

I see taking her purse.

-I better go -. She says without filter and I cannot tell her to stay, but I feel a strange pain in my chest when I see her standing -. Later, Castle.

She says goodbye and I see her wave her hand as she leaves, two seconds after Josh leaves behind her and I press my fists against the table while I see them chatting happily through the window. She looks at me and her face becomes serious, I keep my eyes fixed on her, but Kate looks away and smiles at Josh, then he gives her another hug, they exchanged numbers and she just goes.

And I feel completely miserable after a while. The blonde girl looks at me with a smile when I call to pay and is left disappointed when I go without addressing her even a word.

Two weeks later, I'm in my office writing like there's no tomorrow. They say that the events of your life are the ones that always come to inspire you, but really what they mean is that the events that make you miserable and make you feel like a moron, are those who come to inspire. And yes, on one hand I am inspired and I've written pages and pages of my new book, but otherwise, I have at least two weeks without going to Kate's house, even to talk business with Jim. It had been difficult to lie and tell him the reason why I was not going was because I was locked up writing, which technically was not a lie because I'm doing that, but it's not why I don't go see him, the reason has a name and last name, and it happens to have the same last name as him.

I sigh and lean back in the chair covering my face with my hands. I feel tired, but I can't stop writing, because when I do, she returns to tormenting my mind. It was something I could not control, it was more than desire. I could not even think about other women.

Kate Beckett had cast a spell on me, there was no other explanation. Maybe if I had not tasted her lips, maybe if I had not kissed her ... but it's late.

I'm definitely an idiot.

Suddenly I hear a sound that makes me exalt, followed by a giggle.

- You're dead -. I turn my sight and see Alexis with the laser gun pointing me across the desk.

-Hey, that was cheating.

-Of course not, you told me the best way to catch your enemy is when he is not looking. Not my fault you weren't looking.

I smile, Alexis is damn smart and I'm completely in love with her. She is the best thing that happened in my life.

-You're right -. I said smiling and I tell her to come closer.

-Daddy, when will Kate come?, She said she would come here soon to make more cookies.

I sit her in my legs and look at her fondly.

I don't know pumpkin, Kate has been busy. - I say this because I honestly do not know if Kate is going to come at some point, not when things between us are so rough.

And surely her and that pretty boy Josh had arranged things, perhaps she was with him at that moment. I push the thought from my mind and focus on my daughter.

- How about if you and I go to the park for a while?.

- Yes -. she says thrilled -. Can I wear my new boots?.

I chuckled.

-Of course.

She leaves happily and I look at my computer screen.

The last character I added to the story has a strong resemblance to Kate. But I refuse to believe that it is based on her , let's say ... I only took a few things that could help me.

- Hello? -. I answer the phone when it rings on my desk.

Hey Rick, it's Johanna -. I tense.

-Hi Johanna, how are you?

-Great, Jim said you were too busy with your book so I hope I'm not bothering you .

-Not at all, I was preparing to take Alexis to the park. I need to clear my head a little.

-I was calling because as you know this weekend is Jim's birthday.

It's true, I had almost forgotten.

-Aha ...

-And Kate and I are by arranging a surprise party. You know how he is, doesn't want parties, but it's been a long time since we celebrated his birthday properly since he is always working. So I said that on that day we will go to dinner, but actually we'll make a party. Want to join?

-Yes, of course, of course, count with me.

-Great. See you then, on Saturday.

-See you. - I I say happily.

But when I hang I realize one thing: I can't continue avoiding Kate any longer.

And who knows what could happen when I see her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long, I'm travelling and I'm translating this on my spare time, I just haven't got as much free time as I thought. I will try to update faster, but I can't promise anything, though I'm doing my best here. Also if I can't update I will tweet something letting you guys know(ItsKBex). As always thanks to ButtonUpKitten for letting me translate her story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I can ensure that all those weeks, that in all that time without knowing anything about Castle I wasn't upset. Rather I feel like when you give a child a sweet and then take it away. Because Castle gave me what I had been waiting for five years, which I thought would never happen, and then told us to do as if nothing had happened.

Well, maybe it's easier for him. I'm not foolish enough to think that Castle is in love with me magically. I understand that what he feels for me is a physical attraction, is desire, is something I had begun to feel for him when I was a little more experienced with my sexuality. But that's another topic.

I sigh as I look in the mirror. Today I will see him. My mother was talking all week about Castle and everything he had done to help us ... help her. I had managed to avoid it at all costs, because I knew that when I saw him, I was gonna feel really bad.

And I had a whole plan. I had invited Josh to the party, because, well, I would feel accompanied and that maybe if I was with him, Castle he could not even come close to me, and I wouldn't have to suffer for his scent, or wanting to have to kiss and put my fingers in his brown locks.

But my plan was gone. Josh had called me back two hours ago to tell me he had a family emergency. I of course told him I understood, but the truth is that I didn't. Why the universe was putting up against me?, Yes, kissing Castle, tell him what I felt had been silly but I deserve a break here.

I stand and look at the dress that is lying in bed. It is black, with strapless neckline, it was far more tight than usual, but I had loved it when I saw it.

I finish getting ready and Lola, who is also preparing for the party, tells me that Susanne has just arrived.

Susanne has been my best friend in New York all my life. Maybe we don't talk as often because we both go to different colleges, but because Josh could not come, at least I was certain that my best friend would not fail me.

We're in her car, a Toyota Prius a color slightly flashy. As Susanne's personality.

-Oh god Kate, do you realize something?.

I am entertained staring at the screen of my phone, reading the last text from my mother, then I look at her.

- What?.

-That we will not be able to take anything because our parents are going to be at the party.

I chuckled.

-I'm sure we can do something about it.

Well, actually I already took care of that -. She says reaching out to the back seat.

A gleaming bottle of Vodka shines under the street light.

-Of course you did. - I say happily.

-I thought Josh was coming -. she tells me running the car.

-Yeah, well, he had a family emergency or something.

- You know he wants to get back with you, don't you? -. I look at the city through the window. Strangely there isn't so much traffic. - I guess you too.

- What -. distractedly I say.

-That I guess you also want to go back with Josh. Oh Kate, you can not tell me that he is even more beautiful than before. It was a shame you two ended.

-We were going to go to different cities, there was no case.

- Do you still love him?-. she asks me looking at me sideways.

-No.-I say honestly. - But why are we only talking about me?. You never finished telling me all about ... What was his name?, Peter?.

Susanne's smiling foolishly and begins to tell me how she met the guy she goes out with now. And while I pretend to listen, I cannot help thinking that very soon I will see Castle, and my stomach is very aware of that.

* * *

-Okay, I think that's all.-I tell the place manager where we planned the party.

It is a building which is near the city center. An old building that was constructed for this class of events. With ten floors, each with a customizable space for your needs. My mother and I chose the top floor because the terrace offers a great view of the city, and as I said, I love this city.

I quickly write a message to my mother to tell her that everything is prepared and that people are beginning to arrive. I greet some people I know and I keep talking to Susanne to entertain me while she convinces one of the servers to get cranberry juice. Of course he doesn't know that it is to mix it with Vodka. I foolishly smile because we are only a year away to drink Vodka legally, and yet here we are, trying to hide it.

I have personally drank in front of my parents, a couple of glasses of wine, nothing too strong of course. And I'm sure they know that on campus, at parties, people drink. So that they know that Susanne has brought a bottle of Vodka is the least of my worries.

In fact, most of my concerns are entering right now, and to my surprise, he is alone.

Well, this really was unexpected. I had mentally prepared for his entrance with one of those blondes that used to accompany him everywhere. Of course it was always a different blonde.

I see him greeting some people and two seconds later his eyes meet mine.

We looked and my stomach twists. I want to cross the room and kiss him, because he's fucking handsome in that black suit with a gray shirt combined with blue stripes and that way that suit molds his tall body makes my heart rate accelerate.

But instead I just waved without moving. He returns the greeting and I looked away when my phone rings. It is a message from my mother to tell me that they are about to arrive.

We tell people it's time to shout "surprise" and I stay at the table of snacks when the lights go out.

I feel someone stands next to me. I do not even have to turn my sight. I know it's Castle with his devilish smell and Armani suit.

I turn my sight in the darkness and feel his presence even closer. His breath, very close to my face makes me shudder.

As my eyes adjust to the darkness I noticed he's looking at me intensely, I feel the need in his eyes. The same pressing need that I feel of wanting my face closer to his, to hug him, to feel him closer.

But before either of us could say anything, the door opened and my father comes amongst shouts and laughter.

The lights come on and Castle and I are still in the same position. This time I can notice how his neck is tense and how he's keeping his hands in his pockets.

I look away and applaud while my father laughs and says "how surprised he is".

And when I look back to my side Castle is gone.

Of course the strange incident with Castle makes my evening pass from being stirred to be distressing. Because I felt that tickling go in my spine when the lights came on and I saw those blue eyes watching me so close, and that tickling is still there, torturing me.

Castle meanwhile wanders around the room, conveniently ignoring. Which I partly thank, but I cannot help but follow his gaze. Seeing as he flirts with many of these women.

I notice him approaching Mrs. Tyler. A widow whose husband was a prominent businessman on Wall Street. And, I know from first hand, that Castle and her had a story. Nothing serious, but equally I cannot help but feel jealous.

I take a sip of vodka mixed with cranberry juice that Susanne is taking care of provide me with and I feel like my throat is dry.

-More -. I say handing her the glass.

-Hey, easy -. Laughs -. That we only have one bottle. -But still manages to serve me a little more 're very quiet by the way.

And it's true, after my father thanked everyone for being here and thanked my mother and I for planning everything, I had stayed a while chatting with my parents and some friends and then I was back with Susanne, to watch as Castle moved around the room screwing my night.

- You know what, I'll take some fresh air.-I say walking away to go to the terrace.

The cold night air makes me shudder. Although it is summer, this is not exactly a hot night in New York. I approach the wall to look and see the city lit and busy as ever. Cars and people never cease. I put the glass of vodka on the side and close my eyes hugging myself, concentrating on the sound of the street mixed with the silence of the terrace.

-You should not be here alone.-That voice makes me return to that tickling in my spine.

I turn my sight and see Castle standing with hands in pockets. Looking at me as intensely as he did in the room.

-Apparently I no longer am.-I say and he smiles.

_No, do not do that, do not smile like that._

I look away my eye back to the city and I can notice how he gets closer and closer.

-You're very pretty.

At that time he's on my side. I turn my eyes again and noticed how he's still looking at me.

-You're not so bad yourself -. I say taking a deep breath.

No, he it was not bad, at all. He was handsome, and he was torturing me by standing there next to me, provoking me with his masculine scent.

-That's what I wanted to say -. He tells me -. When I approached to you in the room -. He explains.

-But you said nothing.

He shakes his head.

-I couldn't -. He shrugs. - When I was close ... when I'm around you I cannot control myself, Kate. Do you understand?.

I look at the city again.

- Then why are you standing there, Castle?.

-I need to be near you. Even if I can't ... even if I cannot control myself, I need ... - His voice trails off -. Give me a minute, a minute to be close and then I'll go.

I feel his hand on my arm and I notice he leads me to a safe place, a place where nobody can see us through the window of the room.

- What are you doing -. I ask confused.

-One minute -. He tells me and my back hits the wall while his body remains almost touching mine.

I can feel the heat emanating from his torso, and his breath made me shiver again.

Our eyes remain in tune and notice how he looks at my lips the same way I look at his.

However, perhaps because of the vodka I feel damn good to have him around, no more suffering, no more feeling miserable, just this, only Castle's blue eyes looking at me with desire.

-It's been a Minute.-I whisper, unable to stop looking at his eyes, to look away from him.

-Yes…

- Are you going to go back to Mrs. Tyler now? tilts his head apparently without understanding -. I saw you two talking.

- And?.

I know you slept with her -. He chuckles, a sound that seems more like a purr and makes my nipples come alive beneath the thin fabric of my dress.

-That was years ago -. Then I feel how his body comes completely closer to mine , leaving me with no way out.

-Castle ... - start to say.

- And you? Are you back with your ex-boyfriend?.

- With Josh? -. He nods.

-I thought I was coming with you.

-He couldn't come.

-So you did thought of bringing him -. I don't answer him, because not necessary. - In order to make me jealous?.

-No. Because I can do whatever I want and I wanted him to come.

His jaw clenches.

-Kate ... - His fingers caress my face. I cannot even think about another man touching you... looking at you ...

-It was you who said that ...

-I know what I said. And I swear I've tried, I've tried to stop thinking about you, stop wanting you.

His hands tightened around my waist.

-Then don't keep trying. - Is what I say, my face closer to his, because if Castle does not kiss me right now I will die. I hold my breath as we look into each other's eyes and then we kiss.

I don't know who kisses who, and I don't even care.

Castle's tongue looks for mine right away and his hands go down to my thighs, lifting my dress to caress my skin. His fingers made my whole body tremble and his tongue turns me on with every kiss.

My hands once again tangle in his hair, and I surrender to the taste of his mouth and the feel of his body near mine. I can feel his erection pressing into my belly and I moan, because I had never been so aroused.

We separate our mouths to breathe and look each other in the eyes again.

I'm sorry ... - He's beginning to say.

-No, please no -. I say desperately kissing him again . - I don't want to hear that again.

-Tell me what you want Kate, tell me and I will give it to you -. he whispers back kissing me me.

-I want you, Rick. Now. Please. Please 's staring at me and I feel his hips smash against mine.

Oh Kate -. He whispers and then looks around.-I wish we could ...

-Please -. I whisper watching his lips once more.

He looks at me, he looks as if he were fighting a battle in his mind.

-Okay. But not here, not like this -. He then says. - Let's go to my house.

- Now?.

-Now.

- And Alexis?.

-She's spending the weekend with Meredith. - He steals another kiss and looks at me. -I'll wait outside with a taxi. I want you to think a few minutes ... no, don't think, just come with me because I can't do this anymore more and neither can you -. I nod vigorously. - I'm going out and I want you to follow me in a few minutes.

His mouth kisses mine and then he separates from me a little fixing his hair.

When he enters the room I get closer to where I had left my glass of vodka drowning one last drink before smiling and following Castle's steps.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the chapterrrrrrr! yay me, I actually did this pretty fast. Hope you enjoy it. YAY SMUTT. Go enjoy your chapter, you all deserve it, again I'm sorry it is taking me so long... I come home on Tuesday so I'll be able to update a lot more once I'm back.**

* * *

When we both got into the taxi, I feel my heart rate to the maximum. Kate and I looked in the middle of the city lights and smiled. Yes possibly we are about to do something forbidden, but that's exactly what makes it exciting.

And to be honest, I can no longer think properly anymore. To have her so close, her scent, to feel the heat emanating from her body, nothing of that helps.

It was complete torture to see her across the huge room with that black dress inviting my imagination to grow and grow thinking about what lay beneath it. And then I had seen her out on the terrace and I could not control myself, I just couldn't. I needed to have her around.

And now I have her around, but I feel it's still not enough. I pull my mouth to hers and Kate wastes no time, looking for my tongue, massaging it with hers, torturing me a little more, if that's possible.

The sounds coming from her throat make my pants be about to burst. My friend there in the south feels that needs to be released and I couldn't agree more. But as I looked sideways I noticed the driver is enjoying the show, so I push Kate away and whispered in her ear why I had stopped.

She looks at the driver who immediately returns his sight to the road and chuckles. We looked smiling and then she takes my hand and puts it under her dress. I quickly noticed how wet she is and I hold my breath while looking into her eyes.

My fingers start to touch her there, stroking just above the wet panties, Kate moans softly and I have to do my best to not do what I want to do to her there, in the back seat of a taxi.

My lips are kissing her neck while I'm still touching her, and she's moaning and gasping.

When we got home I could barely open the door because our mouths didn't stop kissing. Her hands tangled in my hair and I feel her pulling it while I push her until her back hits the wall.

Kate tastes like moans with her mouth still next to mine and I also moan because Kate tastes like vodka and sensuality. My hands slowly wander down her body and I feel her hands taking my jacket.

- What have you told your parents? -. I ask her as her hands and my own struggle with the buttons on my shirt.

-I told a friend to cover for me half an hour -. I chuckled.

- Half an hour?.

- Is it too long?.

-No, honey, it's not enough-. I say finishing to take my shirt off and gathering even more my body to hers. - It's not enough time to do everything I want to do to you.

I feel as she shudders in my arms and I smile.

Her hands caress my chest and I, placing an arm under her knees take her in my arms to bring her to the room.

I leave her on the mattress and I place myself over her immediately, her loose hair spread on the sheets and for me is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I kiss her again and feel like her hands roam my body, eager, exciting me even more.

Kate, I have to ask this.-I whisper as my hands caress her thighs, which are open for me to settle down among them -. Have you done this before? -.I look at her into the dimness of the room and she laughs.

- You're asking if I'm a virgin? -. I nod.

- Are you?.

-No what she says and I feel relieved.

-All right, me neither -. I say and she still smiling takes her hands to my belt starting to remove it 're beautiful -. I whisper on her lips kissing her again.

-I know -. She says with her lips next to mine and I laugh, because I thought all this time Kate as an innocent person not really aware of her sensuality.

I was wrong. She knows, knows that she is able to madden the masses.

She puts her hand inside my pants and my cock vibrates in her hands. I stop her, if she touches me this was going to be over very quickly.

Then my mouth wanders around her neck.

It's so sublime to have her beneath my body, gasping, moaning with every touch of my lips on her skin.

I put my hands under her dress to start removing her panties, Kate helps me lower them and our hands are joined in a sensual caress along her legs.

I shudder when I see her starting to take off her dress. And I'm still looking at her naked body.

It is more beautiful than I could have imagined. And I have to confess that I imagined it. I had fantasized about this, I had wondered what it would be like making love to Kate.

Her breasts are not big but they are beautiful and firm. Her abdomen is flat and her legs are long. The tattoo she told me about is on the left side of her hip.

4 stars are linked together, each of a different color. My hands rub the tattoo and my eyes land on her wetness staring at her dumbfounded.

She smiles at me.

-Your turn -. She tells me and I stroke her hair giving her reason.

I need to get rid of my pants before they explode. Because seeing her naked body is about to cause me a heart attack.

I take off my pants and boxers and I feel her gaze on me as I walk to the drawer to find a condom leaving it on the table.

I kneel on the bed and she also stands on her knees in front of me kissing my chest and neck. I grabbed her by the neck and both looked into our eyes.

And at that time we know we cannot stop procrastinating it. I kiss her hard seeking her tongue and she responds , her moans seduce me and I take her legs making them surround my waist.

I place Kate against the back of the bed and kissing her again. She seems surprised by the strength of my desire, the strength of my kisses, by force that my arms embrace her with. I lick one breast firmly leaning on the mattress and she arches her body against mine.

My lips leave a trail of kisses on her chest and then I kiss her abdomen, running my tongue over her navel. But my real goal is her most intimate area, I languidly lick her clit and she moans loudly. And then start to lick, kiss and bite all at the same time, while she remains resting on the back of the bed with her back and hands.

-Oh Castle -.I hear her say after I hear another groan.

-Come here.

I say and I lie in bed pulling her to me, placing all her right in my mouth.

* * *

I had told Castle that was not a virgin, and it was true. But my sexual experience was not too wide, in fact it was not wide at all. No one, had done to me what Castle was doing with his tongue right now.

His face is just below me, and though I should blush for this, I'm enjoying it, feeling the fire the pleasure, like a delicious feeling through my crotch, swirling in my belly, threatening to explode at any time while Castle's tongue torture me again and again.

My hips moving against his mouth helplessly, my moans increase and feel how his hands hold my thighs, oh god, I feel his tongue enter me and uncontrollably my hands roam my breasts taking me to an inevitable end. Pleasure expands through every muscle in my body making me cry even more, making my eyes fill with tears, tears of pleasure. Never in my life I had felt anything like this, but Castle does not stop, on the contrary, his tongue moves even faster, I feel how he bites me, and licks with skill and patience, without giving me time to recover another orgasm bursts making me cry , causing sweat and pleasure travel through my body again.

-Stop, stop.-say between sobs.

But he does not stop.

And I cannot stand it, so much pleasure is clouding me, blinding me. I feel the tears coming out of my eyes.

- Castle stop please!.

I yell and he finally stops. I dropped back on the mattress and Rick joins me with a smile.

- you okay? -. I nod trying to breathe, trying that the pleasure numbing my muscles let me think clearly.

Rick kisses me deeply and I dries my tears. The sweat from my body mixed with his and my taste in his mouth turns me on even more.

-You taste so fucking good ... so ... oh god, could taste you every minute of my life, I could hear you moaning every minute ... every second ... - I hear him whisper while kissing my face.

Our sexes rub against each other and I move my hips doing the most pleasurable friction. He follows my game and moves his hips. It is as if we both were in this sensual and enjoyable game and we want extend it until the last minute, until the last moment.

Castle places himself over me and keeps rubbing against me but still doesn't get to enter me. His smell and the feel of him so close, almost within me ... make another orgasm begin to form in my belly, making me moan louder.

His cock rubs my clit again and again and my moans are increasing. He also moans, oh yes, and the sound of his moans drives me crazy and I bite his lip.

-Now Rick -. I groan unable to resist the torture any longer.

I see him putting the condom quickly and with mastery and the next thing I feel is his length filling me. It may not be a virgin, but it's been a while since I've been with any guy and Castle seems to notice because he delicately enters me.

He placed his face next to mine and we both breathe shallowly, I hold my breath when he enters me more and more deeply and I scratch his back.

-Yes Kate ... oh it feels so good -. Kissing my lips he whispered, moving his hips with cadence, first slowly, letting me see how deep could fill me, could make me moan. - I adore you, I adore you -. He repeated again and again and that does not excite me, it maddens me.

His hips begin to move faster and faster and I cannot do anything but moan and scream. His lips wander over my face, my neck, my breasts as his hands spread my thighs which makes me feel him more deeply.

Our bodies rub one another in one dance, a dance of pleasure and sex, a dance that we're both ready to dance here and now, in this moment, in this time when nothing but our bodies, nothing but our lips our groans matter.

He rests on both elbows and feel like his hip moves circularly as I look into his eyes and smiles at me. And that smile makes me have another orgasm because Castle is the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life and is a man who knows how to make me scream.

I squirm under his body and put my fingers in his hair also smiling.

I can swear I never thought that sex could be so pleasurable.

He kisses me once more and increases the pace of his thrusts ending with a groan, a moan muffled by my mouth. I feel his body tremble above mine while he rams one last time and I laugh because I can't do anything else.

He stays over me staring without losing detail. He smiles and rubs his nose against my cheek.

-On a second thought, I didn't know what sex was until now.-I say too ecstatic too shocked still trying to control my breathing -. God, you made me cry.

But from pleasure -. He says proudly.

-I had no idea that was possible.

-with me you will learn many things -. He kisses my jaw and then he looks at me tilting his head. - Who was it? -. He asks me. - Who was your first? -. His fingers caress my hair.

- What difference does it make?.

- Was it Josh?.

-Castle ...

-Okay, sorry, sorry -. He sighs -. I just cannot see another one near you anymore, I want you to me, just for me.

-You got me here, right?.

-And I want to have you many other times.

I laugh.

- Are you going to teach more things? -. I say biting my lip.

-I'll show you things you cannot even imagine.

Starting kissing my neck and feel his hands caressing my thighs until one begins to rub its fingers over my sex.

- What are you doing? -. I asked surprised.

-Turn around -. he says me licking my ear.

-Castle, we should go back ...

-Turn around.

And then I understand what he meant by "all the things he wanted to do to me."

* * *

**AN2: Soooo? is it understandable? Thanks to ButtonUpKitten as always for letting me borrow her story and translate it for people who arent able to read in spanish. Also, you guys can follow me on twitter, I'm ItsKBex :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Here's chapter eight!

I want to tell you guys something, this story is still being written, and we're slowly catching up with the writer, so if I hurry up translating it, I will catch up with ButtonUpKitten and the updates will depend on how often she updates, so my question is, should I update as often as I do or should I try to leave a gap between stories and update once a week? it is up to you guys, just leave a review with what you think is the best and I'll do what the majority of you want.

* * *

The smell of her hair is simply sublime. I stroke her back while moving my hips and I'm in and out of her . And then I wonder what I did in my other life to deserve this gift. To have this woman here, to kiss the back of her neck as I am doing now, listening to her moans and sighs, watching as her small hands cling to the pillow.

I feel needy, every second I want it to last forever. And I'm confused. I've never felt this way about anyone, something so intense, something that steals my breath away, it makes me want to have her here in my bed with me forever.

And then her internal muscles contract, and I feel how she rushes into the abyss of pleasure that I gladly have driven her several times tonight. Her face sinks into the pillow and I hear her screaming.

My arms surround her strongly I and move my hips faster, clasping my pelvis with her buttocks, because I also want to throw myself in that abyss, I want to be with her, I feel pleasure through my body while my chest is completely stuck to her back , soaking with sweat and my mouth is kissing her sweaty hair too, but whose scent makes me want her more every time I brush her bangs with my nose.

I moan in her ear and let go, and this time it's more intense, more pleasurable, more strong. The pleasure goes through all my muscles and then after thrusting for the last time I kiss her on the lips, on the cheek and I separate from her falling back into the mattress.

I feel my heart beating very fast and I feel my ears ringing, I feel dizzy and I take deep breaths trying to recover from the enormous pleasure I'm feeling.

- Castle? Castle? -. I hear Kate's voice in the distance, I turn and see her on one elbow, with disheveled hair and swollen lips. Swollen from my kisses, because I just made her mine. About three times. And I think my blood pressure is aware of it -. Are you okay? -. She questions and I noticed her concern.

But doesn't understand. I'm more than fine. I am plethoric. I am ecstatic. Ecstatic with her, her smell, her taste.

-I'm perfectly fine -. I say stroking her lips with my thumb. I smile and she smiles at me. - Are you okay? -. I ask her still trying to make my pulse normal and that the remains of pleasure in my body vanish.

But I still feel it, I still feel the ecstasy of climax.

Then a disturbing thought goes through my mind. I want to stay there and have Kate in my arms until the next day. And it is disturbing because it's been forever since I've done that with anyone. My sexual encounters were that, nothing more. When I had finished my work there were no hugs or anything.

_Oh god. What have you done to me Kate._

Yes, but I will not be if we stay here any longer. - She said leaning her head on the pillow. Her eyes sparkle as we stare at each other, I approach and stroke her back and kiss her lips. My hands drop to her buttocks and she laughs standing above me.

-I think that I'm going to die -. I say as I see her in all its glory standing up on me.

I feel my body heavy, tired, but just looking at her there, with tousled hair and that smile, fatigue is the least I care about and I feel that I am fully capable of _arousing again.

Suddenly I hear her say:

-Oh shit -. She exclaims and stands.

Her beautiful and sexy naked body moves from side to side looking for her panties, her dress and shoes. I watch as she begins to put her panties back.

-Look at the time. I'm more than dead.- I hear her say and I sit in bed with great effort, looking amused.

-I see you quite alive.

-You know what I mean, we've been here for over two hours, damn it. -She starts putting on the dress and smile -. Why are you laughing?.

-Because you look quite lovely when you have a face of overwhelm.

-Castle, it's not funny. I'm talking seriously.

-Me too. You look lovely.

She looks at me with narrowed eyes and begins to put on shoes.

I, still funny stand up and I approach her.

-Kate, look at me -. She does and feel her stare at my naked body -. You cannot get there looking this nervous.

-Castle, you are naked a few inches from me, how do you expect me to react? -. I laughed and she smiles at me too.

-You know what I mean.

-Yes -. Sighs -. I still don't know what I'll tell them.

-I'll think of something in the taxi -. I steal a kiss and walk to where my underpants are.

- In the taxi?, no, we cannot go together.

I go to the bathroom looking in the mirror and noticed that my arms, I turn around, and my back, are full of scratches. I smile and throw the condoms in the trash.

-Yes we can -. I say running a hand through my hair.-You won't go back alone.

When I go I see her trying to brush her hair in the mirror that is on the dresser.

-Castle, if they see us come together ...

- Who said we will enter together? -. I say while I put the pants. -you shall go first and then I enter.

- Where the hell did I left my purse?.

- Did you bring a purse? -. I ask confused following her into the living room to find my shirt.

-Of course, it's small, black, shaped like ... ah ... here it is -. I hear her say.

- Well I don't remember, I was much more focused on your lips -. I comment coming back to the room. I see her peeking in the door smiling.

-You're taking forever -. She says and I see how she puts lip gloss on her lips.

If there's anything I love about women are those little gestures. To see them when they apply makeup, how beautiful they are when they smile or the way they look when they are in bed.

And Kate, well, with Kate it reaches another level.

-Almost there. Of course, if you want to help ... - I say and I see her entering the room. Pick up my belt and begins to put it around my waist.

She has sprayed some perfume because I can sense its strong smell even above the smell of sex that floods the room. She looks up and looks at me hard while tightening the belt.

I smile.

Hey -. I say with a husky tone looking at her intensely.

Hey -. She also said with a half smile and I approached my mouth to hers helplessly.

But this time it isn't a desperate kiss. This time is a slow kiss, a kiss with sighs, a kiss that is no more than the promise of a "soon".

We have to go. - She says placing her hands on my chest.

-I wish you could stay all night -. I say stroking her hair which is perfectly combed.

-In other circumstances I would ...

-I'll wait then.

She looks me in the eyes.

-Castle, this ... I mean, not to sound like ... forget it -. She tells me and tries to get away but I grabbed her arm.

- I want to know if this was one night thing -. I ask her and she nods for me -. I smile -. I know I have a certain reputation ... and I know you may feel that this has been something like that but Kate, I don't want to make you feel bad, I do not want to use you in any way ... I just cannot put aside the need I have for you.

She nods her eyes shining.

-Now let's go please.

-Come on -. I say and we both leave the room, I take my jacket that is in the floor, clean a bit and put it on, I steal another kiss from Kate and she laughs.

* * *

I try to pretend that I'm drinking a whiskey near the window that opens onto the balcony, but I'm actually trying to find what Johanna and Jim are telling Kate . Apparently they hadn't realized that it wasn't until an hour ago that she was gone, which makes it convenient because while we were in the taxi, we agreed what she would say. that she had gone help a friend who was in trouble, and that she hadn't let them know that this friend had called telling her it was an emergency and that he was down waiting for her. So Kate came down, comforted his friend, went for a drink and spent nearly an hour.

It wasn't a perfect story but at least it might work. Oh god. This is so absurd. I say almost incredulous. I'm thirty-two years old, and here I am, helping Kate make excuses for her parents.

I've lived alone since I was twenty and I dont give explanations to my mother since I turned eighteen. Of course this is different. Although the relationship I have with my mother is good, it has never been as close as the one with Kate and her parents, and I am sure that what has annoyed them is that she didn't let them know where she was going, not that she had been gone.

I looked at Kate's face. She's not doing well, I know from first hand she doesn't like lying to her parents . But there is no other choice. At least not one that doesn't make Jim beat me and costs me to lose his friendship forever. The friendship of the whole family.

I clench my jaw. I never intended for this to get to this point, I tried to fight what Kate woke in me I did the impossible not desire her, but it was too late. And to be honest, even I don't know what this is, what we have. But I don't plan to make her suffer, because if that happens it could never forgive myself again.

Am I in love with Kate Beckett?, I wonder in amazement. I'm not sure, but what I do know, is that this is, perhaps, something more than desire.

I see them waving their arms while Kate stays with her arms crossed, with a calm position trying to explain.

-I think now she's gotten into trouble -. I hear a voice beside me and I turn looking at Kate's friend. Susanne?, I think that was her name.

-So it seems -. I say trying to look indifferent.

-I wonder where had she gone to ... she told me to cover for her you know?, but I thought it would be only for a while, she disappeared for two hours -. She sighs -. I spent two hours bored like an oyster.

I nod, wondering why is this girl telling this to me.

-I'm Susanne, a friend of Kate -. She tells me stretching her hand.

-Richard Castle. Family friend.

-Ah yes, Kate has spoken a lot about you. She loves your books.

- Oh really? -. I say.

-She didn't tell me you were so handsome. - I chuckled -. Whenever she spoke of his father's friend I imagined someone...

- Old? -. She laughs and then Kate and her parents come back.

Jim is annoyed but seems calmer Johanna has the same impassiveness as always and Kate seems somewhat misplaced. I wish I could go over and ask her what happened but I restrain myself.

She didn't even look at me when she walks past me. And that for some reason, hurts. Not for me, but for her. Because I know that she wants to come and talk to me.

But she can't.

We can't.

-Rick -. I hear the voice of Jim -. Where were you? -. He asks me and pats me on the shoulder -. Long time no see.

- Me?, I was here -. I say funny -. You know, talking to some of the guests.

- And by that you mean female guests? -. He tells me in a more relaxed tone.

-You know me -. I say laughing, but really all I need at the moment is talking to Kate?. - What happened to Kate? -. I say -. You seemed pretty serious out there.

Jim shrugs.

-I don't know what's wrong, she has been acting strange and ... - sighs -. She disappeared for a few hours. We were worried. - He looks at me wearily -. Shall we have a drink in the bar?, I think I need a strong drink.

Sure -. I say with a smile.

* * *

While Susanne is trying to get information about where I really was I cannot stop looking at Castle occasionally. I cannot stop thinking about what happened, much less forget his hands on my body and his lips on my mouth.

But it's a bittersweet feeling, because while discussing with my parents I realized something. We had left a major event. My father never celebrated his birthday, and when he does, partly because between my mother, Castle and I prepared this feast, we slipped to have sex. That makes me feel guilty somehow. Because maybe this was not the right time, perhaps, Castle and I could have waited for another moment, a moment in which I would not have to disappear for two hours and then return giving explanations that were lies. Because I don't like openly lying to the two people who have more confidence in me in the entire world.

However it was done. It happened. What I never thought would happen, happened. Castle and I... I smile foolishly back at him and stare. He's chatting animatedly with a man I do not recognize. And then the feelings that he made me live return to my body, I stir uncomfortably and I try that the fire that starts growing inside doesn't invade me, but it does.

I had often imagined how it would be like to have sex with Richard Castle, but this was beyond my expectations, he had made me see that I could become addicted to it and the things that he made me feel.

Which leads me to wonder something: was it just sex? Or was it something else?, I cannot play dumb and pretend that we are now dating or something. But deep down I hope it's not just a summertime thing, because even if I accepted it because I know exactly what got into, it would hurt me a lot.

-And there you smiling stupidly again -. I hear the voice of Susanne.

- What?.

-Since you arrived you had only two expressions: a moment you seem about to cry and in another you're smiling like a fool. Are you going to tell me or not?.

I sigh.

-Now I can't . Maybe later.

-Kate you left me for two hours, well, three, do not you think I at least deserve an explanation?.

-You deserve it, but now I cannot give you one.

- Why?.

-Because not it myself I dont even know it myself ... - I sigh again -. I can't .

Susanne rolls her eyes.

-Whatever, I'll get more juice for my vodka. And know that will not give you a glass more because you're a bad friend -. She says angry and I see her walk away with firm steps.

I smile.

-Hey ... - Castle's voice makes my tummy butterflies return.

- What are you doing here?.

-Talking to you.

-We should ...

-Easy, just because we talk no one will know my tongue was ...

- Castle! laughs like a child and I can't help but smile.

His eyes light up and he still approaches more to me.

- How did it go?.

-Fine I guess.

- You guess?.

-I told them about my friend and I told them that I'm an adult who does not need protection all the time. They told me that it was not that, but I left without letting them know.

-I figured.

-I don't like to lie.

-I know.

-And we left the birthday of my father, Castle. Your friend. It wasn't right.

He nods, this time more seriously.

-But we're here again -. He looks at me intensely the same way he did earlier in his bed -. Please do not tell me you regret it -. He whispered in a hoarse voice, a voice that takes my breath away.

-No -. I say , completely lost in the blue of his eyes. - No, I don't regret it smiles.

-I'm glad -. He says amused -. Because I plan on repeating that.

- Oh yeah?.

-I told you I still had things to teach ya'. - I feel that tickles my belly again. - You're blushing.

-Not true -. He chuckles.

-You look so cute when you blush.

-But I'm not blushing, leave me alone -. I say looking around.

And he keeps laughing amused.

-I have to return to pretend that I'm not thinking about you or what happened tonight. - He said -. So, I guess I'll see you then -. His tone was more like a question.

-I guess so -. I say trying not to smile like a fool.

And I see him leave, taking away the smell that I can never forget with him as he leaves.

* * *

I've never been one to get up in a good mood, and less after arriving home at 3am. But that Sunday I was happy. I stir in bed and I feel my muscles sore. Which I think is normal after the intensive session of "exercise" last night. I wonder if Castle will feel the same way. Probably not, he's probably much more used to it. Maybe he's not even awake yet. Probably he still hasn't woken up. I check my phone and see a couple of messages from Susanne repeating how I am a bad friend and a message from Josh saying he wants to make it up to me today about the night before.

I bite my lip and I am about to reply, but I put the phone down. Maybe it's better do it when I'm fully awake.

I sit on the bed like every morning and I stretch. The muscles in my back and my thighs suffer.

-I see you're awake -. I look to the door and see my mother wrapped in casual clothes. Jeans and a shirt. As every Sunday when she doesn't have to work. But of course, there were always exceptions.

-Yes, good morning. - I say straightening my back.

My mother enters the room with her arms crossed, her face is still serious and then happiness with which I woke fades a bit, leading to guilt.

-Yesterday I did not say it in front your father -. She says looking at me, not in a way of reprimand, rather condescendingly. - But you know perfectly well that I know when you lie.

-Mom, I ... - She raises her hand.

-I know this is not like you, I know that if you did it, is because you have some reason. So I'll ask this once -. She walks a few steps and sits beside me. - Are you in trouble of some kind?.

- What?, no. It's not what you ...

-Well. Then a guy -. This time I cannot deny it. She just knows, she can see on my face -. I imagined -. She says amused and worried -. Why not just bring him to the party?.

-It's complicated -. I say it looking away -. Mom, this ...

-Kate, I do not intend to get into your life, really. I know you're already an adult and that you make your own choices, but I care about you. Your father and I do, so please, next time you're going to leave that way, let us know okay?.

-Yes, it will not happen again -. She strokes my hair and stands.

-Lola prepared waffles, and clearly breakfast time is long past, but they looked delicious -. She tells me with a smile and I breathe relieved.

I'll be right down. He'm starving.

When my mother leaves the room I hear my phone vibrate.

It's Castle.

I smile and I make sure that my mother is finally gone.

-Hi there, I thought you were still asleep.

-I was, I just woke up -. He said with a very hoarse voice that makes me shiver -. How are you?.

- The truth?, sore -. _ I hear him laughing.

-It will pass.

- And you?.

-Thinking of you at all times. Mmm -. I hear him yawn -. Even when I just woke up.

I smile foolishly.

-I wonder how many girls have heard you say that same phrase.

-None -. I can imagine him making a face -. Especially because I do not call the next morning ...

-You're ...

He laughs.

-I know. But as you see, it's different with you, Kate.

-You keep saying that and you still haven't told me how it's different.

-Because I don't know. I just know it's different. You make me feel things I cannot explain -. Butterflies return to my stomach and smiled again -. Guess what I'm doing.

-I don't know, what are you doing?.

-You have to guess.

-I'm bad at those things.

-Ah, but you are very good at others -. He tells me with a lustful tone and I can't help laughing.

- What are you doing?.

Sniffing the pillow.

- Aha?.

-It smells like you.

An unknown heat goes through my chest and I smile like a fool.

I hear yawning again.

- Have you had breakfast? -. He asks me.

-No, I also just woke up.

- -Lola has prepared waffles?.

- How do you know?.

-Because it's what she makes on Sundays -. He laughs -. Mmm. How about if you get that nice motorcycle of yours and pick me up in an hour?.

- And where are we going?.

-For a ride -. He tells me amused.

* * *

AN2: As always thanks to ButtonUpKitten for letting me translate her awesome story and letting me share it with you guys. Aaalso, thanks for your reviews, Im thankful for your reviews thanking me for translating it, I enjoy doing it, and I'm glad you enjoy reading it! If you want to congratulate the writer of this story you can find her on twitter, she's ButtonUpJuno.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, I decided it's better if you guys get one update a week. Also, I know this isn't writing, but translating is kinda boring sometimes so that's why maybe it takes me so long to update sometimes, still, I enjoy doing it. Thanks to ButtonUpKitten**** for letting me translate her story! Also, thanks for the reviews, its my pleasure to translate such amazing story. Now, enjoy! :)**

* * *

I knock on the door while I bite my lip. Castle told me to go up to his floor while he finishes getting dressed. Now I wonder if it's just a trick to get me into his apartment again. Sure if it is I would not mind, at all. I think smiling.

When he opens the door I cannot help noticing that he's wearing only a towel around his waist. Here's the thing, I've only seen two naked boys in my life, besides Castle, and I say boys because Castle is not a boy. He is a man. A man that I adore. My breathing quickens and my eyes wander over his naked torso. Rick is not the muscular type, but rather large and fibrous. And that drives me crazy.

he senses my curious eyes and smiles.

-Hi -. He says taking my arm until my body is completely glued to his half naked body.

- This is why you wanted me to come up here?.

-Maybe ... - He said still smiling, his breath close to my mouth.

- Maybe? -. I smile and my hands caress his arms.

He brings me closer to his body slamming the door behind me and kisses me.

His tongue immediately seeking mine and I cling to his neck moaning from the intensity and strength in which he's kissing me.

His hands clinging to my waist and his lips walking my chin to rest on my neck tickling.

I laugh and he separates a little looking into my eyes.

-Okay, I made you come up her so I could kiss that way -. He said looking at my lips -. Did I said I love how you taste?

-No, I don't think so -. He kisses me again and I laugh against his lips again -. I thought ... that ... we would go out -. I say while he is still kissing me wildly.

-It's your fault, oh god -. He whispers stepping away from me. - You make me behave as if I was fifteen years.

-I guess that's really your mental age -. I say joking and he grins.

-Very funny. But lucky for you I have the experience of someone that's thirty -. He said lasciviously looking at me .

-Lucky me ... - I say stepping away from him -. Are you going to dress up or not?.

I say with a grin as I lean against the wall.

-Yeah, sorry, it's just that while I showered I had an amazing idea for my book, so I had to sit down and write.

-Well, you're excused then.

-However, you can undress too and I wouldn't have to get dressed ... - He says walking into the room.

I roll my eyes and follow him into the room. I lean against the wall and watched as he puts on some boxers sets and faded jeans.

- Where are we going? -. I ask and he looks at me as he grabs a black shirt.

- Does it matter? -. I shrug.

-Since I'm driving ...

-Mmm, yeah. Have I told you how sexy you look in that motorcycle?.

I roll my eyes.

I see him standing in black boots and running his hand through his hair. It looks like he's about five years younger and I feel that my feelings for him only grow and grow.

-Ready -. He says victorious.

It turns out that what Castle calls a ride, turned out to be quite an adventure through the city. We went to Central Park, of course, where Castle insisted on dancing with one of the artists who were practicing some street dance. I was laughing about five minutes when he almost broke his head . Then we walked a little while he was recovering from the hit and finally we sat on the grass while we ate ice cream.

Mine strawberry, and Castle's chocolate.

-You have no idea how much I had missed New York -. I say as he looks at me savoring his ice cream.

The sunlight that filtered through the leaves, making his locks look more brown. And his profile is simply magnificent.

-But being in another city is also interesting -. I nod.

-Yes, it is -. I smile biting my lip. - I've learned many things. - I shrug. - But I still miss this. Being able to come to Central Park, to eat a hamburger at Remy's, taxis, people ... - I look at him when I say this last thing and he smiles-. Before, I was crazy for leaving here, now I'm not so sure I want to leave sometime, at least not permanently. New York is my home, my city.

He looks forward with bright eyes.

-When I left home when I went to live alone, it was not easy. There are many changes, many more responsibilities, which luckily I don't take very seriously ... - He says jokingly -. ... But really, it is not easy though eventually you end up getting used to it.

I also look forward and I feel as my ice cream cone slips from my hand, so I lick it quickly.

When I look to see him, he's looking at me intensely .

-Do that again -. I look at him confused.

- What?.

-Lick it.

Then I laugh and lick the ice cream in the most sensual way that I can.

Castle looks at me with wide eyes.

-Jesus Christ -. He mumbles.

- Do you like this? -. I say licking a little more.

-You have no idea how much -. He tells me uncomfortable while stirring.

-You have a very imaginative mind Rick.

-You can't blame me, I'm a writer. In addition, you are not helping me.

-I'm just eating my ice cream.

-You're eating ice cream in a very sexy way.

I cannot help but chuckle.

Again I lick the ice cream and I see him swallow.

-Stop -. He said trying not to laugh -. Stop or I won't be able to focus.

He approached me as I and I try to him push him away with my hand.

We struggled a bit until the ice creams are put aside and Castle is on top of me while we're both on the grass under the warm sun of summer.

-You made me throw my ice cream and I love ice cream strawberry.-I say still laughing.

He approaches his face to mine enough so I can smell the chocolate on his breath.

And I love to have you under me -. He whispers looking at my eyes -. And on top -. His lips brush mine subtly.

Then he looks at me and smiles.

- You smell amazing. - I say stroking his locks.

He approaches his lips again and this time he kisses me, and this time I'm the one seeking his tongue. I cling to his neck and I try that the feeling of his body on mine doesn't turn that fire, but it does and I can not do anything about it.

I put my hands under his shirt and feel the warmth of his body. I want him, I want him there and now.

Hey -. He stops me -. Not here -. He says looking around.

Of course we are not alone, but we're pretty far away from people.

- Why not? -. I smile and he smiles back at me.

-You're full of surprises Kate Beckett.

-I told you there are many things you don't know about me.

-And I'm crazy to know them.

- Why? -. I say looking and feeling unimaginable happiness -. Why did you noticed me all of the sudden?.

-That ... - He said stroking my hair -. ... is not really the real question -. He looks at me with a smile and his mouth approaches mine -. The real question is why hadn't I said it before. You are magnificent, Kate -. He tells me and his lips meet mine in a gentle kiss.

My phone vibrates nonstop and Castle shakes his head.

-Don't answer -. He said smiling.

-I have to, it can be my parents.

He sets aside reluctantly.

- Hello -. I say without looking at the screen -. Ah, Hello Josh ... - I notice that Castle who is still next to me looks at me closely -. Yeah, sorry, I saw your text this morning but I was still half asleep, that's why I didn't answer. Yeah, don't worry, yes I get it. Today?, Uh, no, I'll be really busy ... aha ... yes, I'll let you know, okay, bye. Yeah, don't worry, bye.

When I look at Castle I see him with a raised eyebrow.

- Josh huh?.

-He wanted make it up for not being able to go to the party yesterday.

-Tell him I appreciate it deeply.

I laugh.

- Are you jealous?.

-Of course no.-He said looking at me.

-Okay ...

-I'm not -. He says nearly offended .

I smile.

-Okay -. I repeat.

He lies down watching the sun filtered through the leaves.

-Come here -. He tells me and I lean back against his chest.

-I'd like to stay like this forever -. I say with a sigh, inhaling the pleasant smell of Castle and feeling the sun burning my skin pleasantly.

After spending a little longer in Central Park, Castle convinced me to teach him to drive the motorcycle. I have to say that he's a good student, but I have to also say that I laughed a lot when he sped up so much that he couldn't stop, "brake, hit the brakes!" I had said, "I don't remember where that is!" was his response. When he finally stopped he got off the bike, gave me the helmet and told me he wouldn't ride that thing alone.

Finally we got back home between kisses and laughter and I wonder what was really going on between us. What's this? What are we?.

* * *

I look at Kate that stops and leans against the wall.

- Want something to drink? -. I ask and she shrugs.

- Are you going to give me alcohol?.

-I will give you whatever you want -. He says getting closer and stealing a kiss -. Is wine okay?.

I suppose that's fine -. She says with a smile and goes into the kitchen with me.

That afternoon together has been wonderful. It was long since I felt so comfortable with a person, long time since I thought about a person so much to the point where being away from her, seemed horrible. I've always been a hopeless romantic. Okay, yes, I am someone who enjoys casual encounters because what can I say?, I love women. But I have the feeling that Kate is not sporadic. And that excites me making my chest vibrate, but at the same time making me very much afraid, for all that it implies.

It's a complicated situation where I feel like I'm losing control. And I've never been one to have everything under control in their life, I have been rather a little messy, but maybe lose control of all this could be dangerous.

I take out and uncork the bottle under the watchful gaze of Kate. Who is dressed in such a lovely way that I can only think of undressing her and eat her .

She wears a loose white sweater, and shorts. Her hair is now tied in a messy bun that makes her look even more beautiful.

Here's the thing, I've always loved the sophisticated women. Not that Kate is not, of course she is, but it's a different sophistication. With a youthful air, with an air of innocence that drives me crazy. Although I know from first hand that she is not as innocent as it seems, just by looking at her it makes me out of control.

She is focused on the wine I pour into the cups.

I stretch one of the cups and gently she takes it and smells the wine like an expert, sipping a little later.

-Wow -. She says -. This is delicious.

-It's the best harvest -. I stretch my arm to make a toast she approaches her cup to mine -Because today has been great -. I say and she nods.

-Especially when you almost kill yourself on my bike -. she says very seriously and then laughs.

-You're evil.

-I am -. She nods drinking a little more wine. And I just look at her -. what?.

Come here -. I say stretching my hand .

She takes it and I approach her to my body.

-I thought we were going to cook dinner.

-Yes, but that can wait a bit, now I'm hungry for something else.

-I wonder what that is -. She says and I grabbed her by the waist sitting her on the counter.

I smile and kiss her on the lips with desire. She corresponds my kiss immediately and my body moves closer to hers. My hands end up on her legs that surround my waist. My tongue seeks hers and I shudder when a moan breaks the sound of our breaths.

Suddenly I separate my lips from hers and she looks at me confused. I, still looking into her eyes, begin to remove the jersey and she leaves me without putting much resistance. I watch her breasts caught in a red bra and then stare into her eyes again.

-I want to taste you -. I tell her while she is looking at me curiously.

My hands are behind her removing her bra quickly. Her breasts are finally at my mercy and my hand walking her shoulder, down her arm, then caressing her hip and up the side of her body until it catches her right breast. Our eyes are tuned and I see the glow of her desire.

Our eyes like two magnets I feel her vibrate under my hand, I feel the need. I pull my mouth slowly to her neck and slide my lips up to my main goal. I hear her sigh as my tongue licks a nipple. The pink tip is completely hard, and my tongue licks over and over again. First with small movements, causing Kate to twist, then with big licks.

I do the same with the other nipple and then my nose caresses her skin, up to her neck again, to get to her lips and kiss her with slow decadence. Dedicating to arouse her with my tongue while my hands massaged her breasts again.

I hear her starting to moan and I love it. I found that the sounds she makes in times like this fascinate me.

I separate from her and took the cup of wine in one hand. I pour some wine over her breasts and she looks at me surprised. But the moment in which she realizes my intentions, her eyes light up and she smiles even more.

My tongue quickly finds the taste of wine on her skin, absorbing it all, sucking, licking, I feel her fingers tangled in my hair and I know she likes this because her body arches against my mouth and hear her moan and sigh.

I pour a little wine and return to lick reveling in all sensations of Kate's taste mixed with wine wake in me.

I feel an erection desperately pressing my pants, but I still lick her breasts, biting her nipples, caressing her legs and abdomen.

I feel her hands then enter inside my shirt, caressing my skin. Her lips seeking mine when I lift my face and took her by the waist again lowering her from the counter. Her hands begin to take off my jeans and I smile at her desperation.

-I want to to taste you too -. She tells me amidst a whisper when I approach my lips to hers.

I see she kneels in front of me and I looked at her surprised.

I'm someone who enjoys giving pleasure, someone who gets excited by the mere fact of seeing someone else enjoying my attentions. I didn't expect _this._

I see how she finishes taking my pants down taking my cock in her hand and I see how her tongue gently licks the tip.

.-Holy shit. - I say releasing air and I see her laughing - Kate ...

-Shhh. Just tell me if you like it -. She tells me and my cock ends inside her mouth.

- That if I like it?. God, you're gonna kill me, honey.

I moan again and again while she is giving me incredible pleasure masterfully.

Her tongue licks with patience and expertise and I moan clinging to the counter. I look down coming across her eyes.

- Now you remember the ice cream? -. She says laughing.

Oh Kate - I laugh too and close my eyes. The muscles in my back tense up and feel like the pleasure grows and grows.

Kate starts then to make it faster and I have to stop her because I do not want it to end there.

I take her by the arms lifting and start taking her shorts. I turn her kissing the back of her neck and clasping my erection with her buttocks. My hands take hers placing them on the counter. Then they move up to her hip, starting to slide her panties down. Kate stands still at the caress.

-I didn't like it, I loved it -. I whisper caressing her neck with my nose.

- Why did you stop me?.

-Because I need to have you like this -. I say my sex with the entrance of her body.

And then I stop.

-Do not move -. I tell her.

I approach one of the shelves where I keep the first aid kit and relieved I get the box of condoms.

- In the first aid box? Really? -. Kate laughs and I quickly approached her while masterfully opening the condom.

-This -. I say putting the condom with agility an emergency -. I open her legs with my hands and take my cock back to her opening.

-Definitely -. She says amidst a groan.

I take off my shirt and attach my bare chest with her back, surrounding her body with my arms. My hips start to move faster and deeper, and our moans increase.

My cheek meets hers and I can only feel how magnificent it is to make love to her, how terrific it is to be inside her, how her warmth complements me, how the way her body and my body fit makes me crazy.

Kate clings tightly to the counter while our skins rub and sweat begins to merge. I feel how she tightens me inside, as every time I'm in her heat absorbed me, stealing my breath completely, giving me an exceptional pleasure.

I put my right hand on her sex, beginning to rub my fingers over her clit, quickly making her tense and shudder again and again.

I kiss her cheek, then I bite her ear and her hands cling to my hair.

I start to push deeper and she screams with each thrust.

- Ah! Ah! -. Kate then placed her hands on my arms and I feel her nails digging into my skin.

She screams and tightens still in my arms, I feel that this time I won't be able to take much more, so also let me go, pushing hard, squeezing my arms more.

I feel her back arching against me and I see how she throws her head back in a muffled groan.

We stood for a few seconds and I breathe through my mouth trying to recover.

My fingers are still on her sex so I move them gently, stroking gently.

I kiss again the back of her neck and I can only hear the sound of her breath.

Her hand is placed over mine which is still caressing her folds and I notice how her fingers join with mine. Then I realize that she is still having an orgasm because her back is still tight and her throat is making small and almost silent sounds.

Her eyes are closed and I stand still enjoying her in my arms while she recovers.

She turns and we both look at each other smiling. My lips kiss hers again and I hear her sigh.

-Wow -. She says and I notice that she still tries to control her breathing.

-Same here -. I smile gathering my forehead with hers and both turn to laugh.

After that little break, we finally cooked dinner. And while we ate I try not to think that the day is coming to a close and Kate will have to go back to pretend that nothing happens between us and again I'll have to pretend I don't feel my skin burning and my heart beat very fast every time I see her coming down the stairs of her house, every time I see her enter the kitchen or Jim's office .

Just when we finished the dishes amongst laughter, I hear someone enter the house. Of course the only person who has the key to my house besides me is my mother. She actually has her own home, but occasionally she drops by to visit Alexis.

Katherine -. Says my mother a little surprised to find her there in the middle of the kitchen.

They had known each other for years because of the times Kate had babysit Alexis.

-Hello Martha -. Kate surprisingly for me, greets with normality and with a smile.

-Well but look at you, how big you've gotten! -. Says my mother, happily kissing her.

-Mother, I thought you'd arrive in in two days -. I also approach to say hello.

-I am glad that my only child is so happy to see me -. ironically she says.

-You know I love to see you, but if you'd told me I would have gone to pick you up ...

-Oh, nonsense. The shootings were suspended for a few days and I decided to come to see my granddaughter. Where is she? -. She says looking around.

-Meredith will bring her tomorrow.

My mother looks disappointed.

-Oh. I still can't believe you let Alexis go with that woman ...

-It's her mother, I can't forbid her to see her daughter.

-She is someone who doesn't have any kind of responsibility.

I looked at my mother with a wry grimace and she makes me a shrug.

- What are you doing here dear? - I notice that Kate was tense and then it is me who answers.:

-We were talking about Kate being the official babysitter for Alexis.

-Ah.

-I was just passing by and decided to come up ... to fix everything with Castle.

-I understand.

-But I was just leaving.

-Oh, okay -. Says my mother -. I for one will serve myself a glass of wine.

Kate and I walked to the door and shut it behind me.

-Sorry, I didn't know she would come today.-I tell her whispering in her ear so that my mother doesn't hear.

-It's okay. I had a great time today.-I smile and kiss her softly.

- See you later?.

-Sure -. She says also smiling and walking towards the elevator.

Kate -. She stops and turns, I approach her and kiss her again -. Goodbye.

Bye -. She says and I finally see the elevator doors close.

When I go back I see my mother looking at me with narrowed eyes and a drink in her hand.

- Seriously, Richard?.

- What? -. I say without understanding.

-She's much youger than you.

-I don't know what you're ...

-Oh, please, do not play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're sleeping with that girl.

I stand petrified.

-Mother, Kate was only here because ...

She raises her hand to make me stop talking.

-I saw the way you looked at each other. Believe me, I've lived a lot more than you and I know exactly what is happening here. I just hope you know what you are doing with this girl.

-Mom ...

-No, I know, I know. Young meat is always exciting, but boy, that girl is not someone you can play with.

-I don't pretend ...

-Because if I remember correctly she is the daughter of your friend. - She makes a gesture with the cup -. Do not play with fire if you're not ready to burn -. She says and turns walking a few steps.

And I'm left there thinking that this is not like playing with fire. This is like already be being consumed by fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I want to clear something out, in some of your reviews, you speak to me as if I was the writer of this story, I'm not writing it, please just don't forget that, I wouldn't want anyone thinking that, I just TRANSLATE IT! okay now that's cleared out... Here's chapter 10! Thank you to ButtonUpKitten (ButtonUpJuno on twitter)**** your story is awesome, thank you for letting me translate it!**

* * *

The sound of my mother's voice, humming a song makes me smile while I go downstairs. I had been sleeping all afternoon and I feel a little groggy and disoriented. Just like when you just get up from a nap in the afternoon. I walk to the kitchen and see myself doing some sort of dessert.

Hey sleepyhead -. She tells me smiling -. Are you okay?, your father asked me if you're sick or something.

I sit on one of the stools.

-I'm not sick, I just was sleepy.

She looks at me a moment, then smiles a little.

-You wouldn't be that sleepy if you wouldn't come so late at night.

I look at her still half sleepy but say nothing. What can I say?, with my mother anything you say can and will be used against you. As good lawyer she has a very good memory.

-Would be nice to bring that guy home one of these days -. She says suddenly mixing flour and eggs.

-I'm not going to talk about that -. I say looking at her with my arms crossed.

-Okay then. She says still smiling -. Hand me that chocolate bar that is in the fridge, go -. I get up with heavy feet and walk to the refrigerator.

These days were pretty intense. Castle and I saw each other almost every day, especially at his home. And the truth is I couldn't say that we talk too much when we saw each other. It was amazing how physical we could get when we were together. It was as if we could not stop touching.

However it was more than that, it was more than the wonderful sex we shared. It was more than his body on mine making me scream and sigh, making me feel a huge pleasure. It was more than my mouth devouring his, devouring his body.

It was much more. It was a connection that I myself couldn't explain.

I always knew what I felt for him. I always knew that my feelings went beyond the physical. But now I have a suspicion that Castle has feelings for me too. Or maybe I'm really dumb. I don't know.

I see as my mother begins to melt the chocolate and the smell reminds me that afternoon where I had gone to look after Alexis, and when she had gone to sleep at night Castle had deeply kissed me in the hallway as I smiled and knew precisely his mouth tasted like chocolate. "I love chocolate" He had replied when I told him that I loved how he tasted. "I wonder how it will taste on your skin..." he had whispered kissing my neck.

-Kate? Kaaaate mom's voice brings me out of my memories.

I blushed a little when I realized that my nipples are hardened and my skin has goose bumps only from that memory.

- Mmm?.

-Pass me the butter, please -. She tells me with a grin -. Are you still sleepy? -. She asks me concentrated on her thing.

-No. Are you making a chocolate cake?.

-Aha -. I sigh and she looks at me laughing.

- What?.

-I've never seen you like this.

- How ?.

-So distracted and sighing in every corner.

-I'm not sighing in every corner. - I say defensively.

-Certainly not -. She says laughing -. Ah, did you see that Castle was in the paper?.

I try not to tense up at the mention of Castle.

I had two days without him because he told me he would be busy with some stuff from his publisher and his new book, so I just kept my desire to see him and respected his work.

-Oh yeah? -. I say faking indifference.

-Yes, something about a writers event... - She said handing me the newspaper.

On the photo Castle is talking very closely and confidently with a blonde, just as he likes them . I feel a heat that is expended on my chest, and try not to feel uncomfortable, but the moment I read the small letters under the picture I cannot help it: "The mystery writer Richard Castle whose novels have erupted in recent absolute Best Sellers is presumed to have his new conquest, the model Jessica Harris, who was his partner all night "

I put the newspaper down and try to control the jealousy that invades me suddenly. Then I finally realize that I'm not entitled to claim anything to Castle. He never promised me anything, he never told me that I would be the only girl he'd see, he never told me that we were something. And I was fine with that, I conformed with that. Until I saw this picture.

My mother looks at me sideways while still mixing.

-Of course he wasn't alone -. She says -. I wonder if at some point he will settle down. Guess not, he's not that kind of men. Although he is super charming and handsome, he's not the kind of man you want to marry-. She says casually.

I feel a lump in my throat and I get up from the stool.

-I'm gonna take a shower. - I say without commenting anything else.

-Okay -. She tells me indifferent to all the emotions I'm feeling at the time.

Above all disappointment. No with Rick, but with me. Because I always thought I was the kind of girl who wouldn't someone use her, a girl that wouldn't be manipulated by any man. Now I see I'm a fool who sighs in all the corners while he is having fun at parties with other women.

At the time I start going upstairs, someone knocks on the door. I walk over and when I open it all the feelings I was feeling exploded inside me, burning my chest.

It's Castle.

His eyes look at me with that heat and passion as ever and I feel even more stupid for irrational urge to throw myself into his arms that's invading me.

-Hi -. He tells me with a smile.

-Hi my dry response.

He looks around.

- Is anybody home? -. whispered.

-Yes, my mother is in the kitchen.

-Oh -. I notice that his face approaches to mine and I turn away.

- What are you doing here? -. I ask.

- Is everything all right? -. He tells me entering the house without me saying he could come in.

Too many years coming home to know that he doesn't need an invitation.

- All great. Especially for you.

- What? -. He tells me confused -. What's wrong Kate?

- I'm an idiot. But clearly it's not your fault .

He looks at me confused.

-I don't understand ...

-No need to.

He tries to approach me

-I'm going to go shower - I say walking towards the stairs.

-Kate, wait ... - He grabs my arm and looks into the kitchen.

Next thing I know is that he's dragging me upstairs to my room .

-Okay, what's happening? Are you upset about something?.

I look at him while he is standing there with his casual clothes, height and perfect hair, and then I hate him for the things that he makes me feel.

-I told you, I'm upset because I'm a fool.

- Why do you say that?.

-You shouldn't be in my room.

-Kate, what happened?. I came to see you ...

-I suppose you've already visited her too.

He looks confused even me.

- What?.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Trying to remember that I can't, I have no right to say anything.

-I saw you with the model you went to that writers party -. I say trying to sound calm. - And yes, I know I have no right to say anything, you never promised me anything nor told me that we were exclusive but Castle, I can't ... - I see him laughing and I stare at him confused -. are you laughing?.

-Of course I'm laughing -. He looks at me with hands on his waist -. Kate, Jessica is a friend only. And if I wanted to sleep with her, which I don't, it could never happen because I'm not her type -. He says smiling -. Jessica likes women.

The heat that had built up in my chest begins to dissipate.

-Oh -. staring, I say with my arms crossed -. ... So?.

He begins to approach me and I stay still, expecting his masculine scent to flood my nostrils.

-I could not sleep with another woman , because I just think of you, Kate -. He whispers getting closer and closer to me. He cocks his head and places with his fingers a strand of hair behind my ear -. Do you believe me?.

I nod.

-Still, we never said we were exclusive, and honestly I do not want to sound like a silly girl...

-You never sound like a silly girl -. His face is close to mine, his eyes watching me intently -. Not sound nor look like a girl at all, believe me -. He said looking at me passionately.

I can only think of getting lost in his lips, in the taste of his mouth, in the heat of his body.

Was I really upset a few seconds ago?, I can't remember. Castle has enormous power over me and my body.

-I mean, not to sound neurotic or ... - His fingers caress my mouth while hissing for me to shush.

-I'm not sleeping with anyone else, I don't want to sleep with anyone else and will not sleep with anyone else -. His lips brush mine -. From now on we officially are exclusive. Better?.

I nod with my eyes closed, waiting again a caress from his lips.

-God, I don't know what you've done to me, really -. He says laughing.

- No more blondes then? -. Hear what I say and laugh again.

-And no Josh.

I open my eyes and looked at him wryly.

-Josh is a friend.

-So is Jessica.

-The newspaper said it was a new conquest.

-In the paper many things are said. Nearly no one knows her preferences, but on the contrary, everyone knows about my ... fondness for women.

-Blondes.

-You're not blonde.

-No, I'm not -. I say smiling and stealing a kiss.

His hands surround my waist tightly and his lips kiss me with desire. Our bodies are entangled with caresses and scratches and we fall on my bed, where Castle still kisses me until we can't breathe.

He looks at me and smiles at me stroking my cheek.

-We ... we have something right? -. he says in a whisper.

-I think so. I think we have something.

-I think I'm too old to call what we have a "something".

-You're not old. - I say laughing while my finger caresses his right eyebrow -. What then?, what is this "something"?.

-You're my girl.

- I'm your girl?.

-And I'm your guy.

I smile sticking my fingers in his hair.

-Something like ... boyfriend and girlfriend?.

He grimaced.

-I don't like those words.

- Why not?.

-Because it sounds for kids.

-And you are an old man ... - I say jokingly.

-Who acts like a kid because of you.

I laugh.

-You shouldn't be here, on top of me. Someone can get here ...

-Aha, but also no one could come and we could do it fast ...

We're not going to do it in my room, Castle -. I say, laughing.

- Why not?.

-Because my mother is downstairs smiles ..

-A few days ago you were willing to do it in a park, tell me about that -. Approaching his lips to mine and then he kisses me.

I still laughing try to push him away but he is very big and very heavy.

I ended up giving in to the power of his lips and his body rubs against mine while he's devouring my mouth.

His fingers get inside my pants and I moan almost inaudibly.

He starts playing with my folds and I notice that he stops kissing me to watch me while he touches me.

I bite my lower lip and he just looks at me intently while moving his fingers. He knows I love what he's doing, that it drives me crazy, my body burns every time he touches me and kisses me.

I know he has been with many women, but as silly as it sounds , he always makes me feel special. As if I really, was different.

His perfume makes me shudder and I close my eyes letting myself be carried by pleasure.

Richard Castle is an expert in pleasure, and is an expert in giving such pleasure to me.

- Kate voice of my mother causes my eyes to be wide open.

However Castle seems completely unfazed.

- Kate are you in there?.

Castle looked at me and he smiles as his fingers are still moving inside my pants.

-Ummm ... yeah ... - I say trying to make my voice sound normal, which is not easy.

Rick begins to lift my shirt and his lips land on one of my breasts.

-Castle ... - I whisper. But he seems very focused. - Stop -. I take Castle by the hair lifting his head and apparently he looks at me innocently.

- weren't you going to take a shower? -. Asked my mother -. Is this door is closed?.

-Yeah, uh ... I'm getting dressed -. I say trying to calm my voice .

-Well when you finish can you come downstairs?, I need to ask you something.

-Okay.

When I hear the footsteps of my mother leaving I breath relieved and look at Castle, he seems busy with the skin of my abdomen. His finger goes over my skin in gentle circles.

- Are you completely insane -. I say as reprimand sitting in bed.

The door was closed -. He says as an excuse.

-Still ... - sigh -. You gotta get out of here.

-No, I don't have to. You heard what your mother said, "when you finish, come downstairs" I - I still haven't made you finish, honey.

I press my lips to keep me from smiling.

-Speak lower okay? -.I whisper while smiling like an idiot.

-Come here -. He takes me by the arm.

-No, Castle, ... release my arm ... Castle! -. I laugh rising from the bed to completely get away from him and his sensual hands that make me cringe every time he touches me -. Seriously, you gotta get out of here .

I hate this situation. - He said frowning.

-God my heart will leave my chest. - I say with a hand on my chest. - That was close.

-You need to relax a little.

-Apparently you're very used to these situations aren't you?.

He shrugs, also standing.

-I've had my moments.

I roll my eyes.

-Come on, you have to leave, we'll make as if you touch the bell again -. I sigh -. But first I have to change.

He places his hands on my shoulders.

-Calm down -. He tells me with a smile -.I'll go out while you change okay? -. He steals a kiss and walk out the door looking down the hall -. Clear -. He tells me before leaving and I feel my heart beat a mile a minute.

When I finally change, unable to shower, I go downstairs still a little nervous about the whole situation , and I find Castle chatting with my mother about desserts. I free the air I'd been holding and walk into the kitchen with a cheerful step.

-Hey, Castle -. I say greeting him as I hadn't seen him before ... and as if his hand hadn't been inside my pants earlier.

-Hi -. He answered with his usual gallantry, but tries not to get close to me and greet me with a kiss as he normally does.

-It turns out that the questions I was going to ask you I asked them to at Castle , he seems to be an excellent baker -. My mother says, smiling triumphantly at Castle.

- Oh yeah? - I say with a smile sitting in front of him.

-Desserts are my specialty -. He nods.

-I didn't know that -. I say.

-Nor did I -. My mother tells me -. Oh by the way, Castle, tell her what you told me just now.

I look at Rick curious.

-It turns out that this week is the launch of my new book, and to celebrate a little I will do a small gathering at my house in the Hamptons. I just bought it -. He says -. So, book and house debut.

-I don't understand.

-Well, your father, you and I are invited to this "meeting".

-All weekend -. He says smiling -. Of course, there will be a couple of friends, but only very close people.

- The three of us? -. I ask shocked . - In the Hamptons?.

-It'll be great. Although I haven't mentioned this to Jim but I'm sure he can manage some free time in his agenda.

-Sure he will -. My mother supports him.

I just stood there not knowing what to say.

A whole weekend with my parents and in the same house?. This was going to be torture, I tell myself to remember how my heart raced and my adrenaline shot when my mother knocked on the door of my room a few seconds ago.

And why the hell Castle hadn't said anything to me while we were in my room?

I look at Castle and he stares back at me. Somehow he's up to something.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: As always thanks to ButtonUpKitten. Enjoy!

* * *

Kate had been begging me for days to cancel the Hamptons thing, but I have to confess that see that face of oppression which makes her look so adorable, made me stand firm.

I planned telling her my plans for this little trip, but not yet. At the time, because I honestly don't want her to freak out more than what she already is. And it's something that I'm scared of too, because it has happened so fast that hardly gave us time to assimilate. But it is undeniable that between Kate and I there's something more than just a physical attraction and a great sexual compatibility.

I look at the beach through the window of the house. It is a huge house, in fact I had hesitated for a moment to buy or not. Because such a large house for me alone is quite depressing, but then I came into the studio and saw the view of the beach that was there and a completely blue sky, and I just fell in love with it. Because there is nothing better to write than good views.

And speaking of views ... I think while walking to the window that connects to the main facade and see that Kate and her parents are coming from Jim's car. All are dressed in a summery way. Jim with shorts and a blue shirt, Johanna wearing a dress with a floral pattern and Kate with these shorts that madden me. I get lost for a moment in the sight of her legs and feeling those legs under my hands, around my hips, my legs tangled with ... I take a deep breath and walk towards the door open.

-Welcome, you are the first to arrive. - I say you smiling amicably. Jim gives me a hug and I also greet Johanna with a kiss.

When my eyes meet those of Kate, both doubt whether greet with a kiss, but ultimately I'm the one who decides to approach her, because I've always done it and maybe if I start treating her differently they will notice.

Her scent disturbs myself from her as always and I separate myself from her making a great effort not to steal a kiss on her lips, because it is what I desire the most at that time.

-Glad you could get away from work -. I tell Jim while I close the door.

-If I didn't, my wife here present would rip out my head -. He says smiling looking at Johanna.

-And for the record, those were my exact words -. Proudly answers Johanna and both laugh.

-The truth is that it is a beautiful house, Rick -. Says Jim looking around.

-It is, yes. I don't know if you want to carry your stuff up or you want to see the place first a bit. Although the service hasn't arrived and as you will see the other guests either.

- Whatever you prefer -. Responds Johanna.

I decide to show them around a bit, starting with the ground floor, then up showing them my favorite part of the house which of course is the study area in which I plan to sit down and write for hours and finally the exterior of the house, including the green areas and the pool area.

-You're very quiet -. I whispered to Kate while Jim and Johanna are enraptured with how close the beach is from the pool area.

She looks at me and then looks forward. I can't see her eyes because they are covered by beautiful sunglasses.

- You know how bad I want to kiss you right now? -. She tells me.

I smile.

-Yes, I know exactly how you feel.

-This is torture.

-I know.

I I still don't understand why you did this. I I brushed her fingers carefully.

You'll see -. She looks at me sideways. - I've prepared a room to yourself whispered.

-Well I hate sleeping alone lately ... - I laugh again.

I Relax, honey, that's not gonna happen.

She smiles and walks away listening to something Johanna is telling her.

A while later everyone has arrived. A couple of employees who had been hired for the kitchen and one for the bar. Also a few friends and the wives and husbands of those who were no longer single. Of course, the introductions were made, but Jim was the only one who knew almost everyone.

After breakfast at midmorning almost everyone went to the pool, some preferred to go straight to the beach.

The day is very sunny and the atmosphere is just splendid to stay there in the sun.

While asking a few exotic drinks in the minibar, I notice that Jim is saying something to Kate and she laughs. It's quite nice to see the relationship they both have. Sure I've seen them arguing about one thing or another, but usually is obvious the love they have for each other.

I see that Kate stands up and takes off her beach wrap keeping only a small pattern bikini. I looked away quickly, not because I don't want to see her beautiful body, I have traveled that body many times with my lips, no, but because Jim is approaching me in that exact moment.

- How does this work? -. He asks me amused.

-Look, here are all the drinks, just ask one of these.

- "Sex on the beach?" Isn't there something more normal? like a scotch?.

- Of course -. I laugh. Jim has always been very traditional -. A Scottish for the sir, Rob -. I tell the bartender.

Jim looks into the pool where Kate is with Johanna and the wives of my two other guests, chatting animatedly.

-She has a tattoo -. He tells me when Rob approaches the glass of whiskey.

- What?.

-Kate, I've seen it -. He tells me taking a long drink. Yes, I've also seen it I think to myself -. Besides Johanna said that she might have a boyfriend.

- Boyfriend? -. I say pretending to be indifferent .

-Yes, the thing is that neither Johanna nor I know who he is. She has spent a lot time away from home lately and I'm concerned ... you know how is young people now, you go through life without worrying about anything, and speaking clearly, they have irresponsible sex.

I almost choked on the drink.

-I'm sure that Kate is quite responsible when she's out. You've raised a good daughter, Jim.

- Enjoy every moment with Alexis, because believe me, they grow very fast.

He says wistfully. And I look back at Kate, her laugh is heard above the soft music. And it makes me smile because Kate is always smiling and that's what I love most about her, her free spirit, her innocence mixed with sensuality.

Wait a second.

Did I just say that I love her?. Oh man.

-By the way where is she? -. He asks me .

- Alexis?. She stayed with my mother I insisted _ how much fun we were going to have here but it seems the Hamptons cannot compete with the new video game that I've just bought her -. I shrug -. I couldn't make her come -. Jim laughs .

- What about you, you've been quite disappeared, something tells me you have a new conquest.

-To you I can't lie -. I say still looking at Kate . - But this time is different.

- And why is that?.

-It's ... complicated -. I say still amazed with what I'm feeling and discovering my true feelings for Kate.

It's been a long time since I was in love with anyone. In fact sometimes I wonder if I really was in love with Meredith at all. Because the heat that spreads through my chest every time I look at Kate I have never felt it before.

- Is she married? -. Jim casually asks me.

He knows a bit about my adventures, I had told him a few things, and as my friend he had never judged me, but this time I was sure he wouldn't be so condescending.

-No, not married. It's a little more complicated than that. - He grimaces.

-So now you've gotten yourself in trouble -. He laughs amused.

-Lately I'm an expert at it.

He laughs again and David, one of our mutual friends called Jim to join them in a game of poker.

However I stood there motionless, leaning on the bar, looking at Kate undisguised. Because I'm tired of hiding, because at that time I wanted to devour her, to whisper in her ear that I love her, I want her just for me, always.

She seems to sense my gaze because she turns her head and looks at me. Her eyes look at me funny and I don't need to say or do anything. She knows, knows what's going through my mind. I see how she apologizes to the other women and leaves the pool taking a towel, her eyes turn and look at me while walking into the house.

I give a long sip of my drink and look as everyone else continue having fun indifferent to the glances between Kate and I.

I put the glass on the bar and go after her.

When I go into the house I see her lying on the wall a few steps away.

She smiles at me and turns to enter the next room to pass out the stairs. It is equipped with sofas, a fireplace, a TV and several tables, perfect to sit and read, take a nap, watch TV, talk or do what Kate and I were about to do in that room.

Because in addition to the rooms that are on the bottom it is the only one with a door that can be closed completely.

When I close the door I look at Kate which in turn looks at me while biting her lower lip. I feel my heart start to beat pounding with anticipation, because of the situation. to be here, hidden. with the sight of Kate with a small towel around her body, then I see as she removes it, keeping only that damn bikini.

She is the one who comes to me as we continue to look into eachother's eyes. I looked at her with intensity, the same intensity that I feel in my body, my whole being.

My hands suddenly take her by the waist and my mouth kisses hers hard. Both sigh of satisfaction, desire, frustration.

My hands caress her hips then up to her buttocks, which I squeeze with pleasure while our tongues meet too eager.

I kiss her desperately and she makes those sounds with her throat that arouse me so much, little sounds that make my body vibrate and all my blood flow to my crotch.

-Oh Kate -. I mumble, kissing her.

-I know -. She moans when my lips kiss her neck. - It's horrible.

I notice her hands in my chest pushing me pushing me hard and I fall on the couch with a thud . I look at Kate _ surprised and I see her and taking off her bikini bottom.

My eyes get lost in her sex and my mouth becomes water. I see her standing over me and I feel her hands getting into my shorts.

-Kate ... - I say impressed by her voracity.

She placed her hand over my mouth and smiles at me seductively.

Her lips are close to mine and she opens her mouth to provoke me, but doesn't kiss me. She simply provokes me again and again with her hand caressing me sensually, making my erection harder and harder.

Her other hand caressing my chest and abdomen under my shirt and I take my hand to her wetness, rubbing it with my fingers, digging into her folds. Her eyes look at me with unbridled passion and she moans as my fingers begin to move faster.

I don't have condoms right here -. I tell her and she approaches her face to mine.

-You can come outside.

I make the attempt to kiss her but she denied me the access to her lips again.

-You're evil -. I say and she chuckles as her breathing is agitated and her hand is masturbating me with patience.

Her lips kiss my neck and I noticed that she's preparing to slide my cock into her wetness.

- Rick, Rick! Where are you, man? -. I hear the voice of David.

-This has got to be a joke -. I whisper feeling Kate's wetness almost completely embracing my friend.

- Rick? -. Then I notice how Kate tenses.

-Oh shit, oh shit. That's my dad -. She says looking at the door with wide eyes.

And I can just feel the anger and annoyance of being interrupted at a time like this.

* * *

AN2: Alright now I want to torture you guys a little bit, that's why I updated so fast.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: These last few days haven't been my best, shitty things are happening and I don't have the head to do anything, that's why it took long, I'm sorry, if this chapter has mistakes please let me know. ANYWAYS...enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Kate jumps looking for the bottom of her bikini placing it quickly to hide behind the sofa. However I stood there dazed, watching my erection cries of frustration.

-Castle, what are you waiting for? -. She tells me in a whisper.

I take a deep breath still upset and put my pants on caressing my friend to calm it.

I have it hard as a rock and I don't think that will change in a matter of seconds so I put a pillow on my lap.

Two seconds later David, Jim, Peter, Tom and Tony enter laughing.

-Ricky, there you are. We looked everywhere. This place really is huge -. Laughs Peter.

-Hey, what's going on here -. I say trying to sound calm and not at all bothered by the interruption.

All the guys approach.

-We were looking for you, because these guys here want a little more action, and well I told them about that beach party which we went ... ah how good it was huh? -. He tells me relishing -. I think they're celebrating the same festival just today.

-Lets see gentlemen I repeat here to everyone that you are all married. Except for Tony, of course. Besides, you want to go Jim? -. Shocked I say, Jim has always been pretty calm in that regard.

-No, God no. I'm just accompanying this bunch of pricks. You know I don't go to those things.

-Because you're a boring guy -. Laughs Tony. But Jim is not offended.

-Well, I'll see what I can do about it -. I say with a smile -. Guess that the one that dosn't want to go can stay here.

- What were you doing here anyway, you're the host -. Says funny David.

-Ah, you know, just ... I thought I could take a nap.

Tony laughs loudly.

-But if you don't take naps.

I start get nervous.

-Now I do. Too many hours writing. - I shrug -. Tiredness accumulates and then I never sleep enough.

- Or many hours in other activities -. Laughs Tony. - You remember that blonde chick with the big boobs?, that one made you stay up late ... - I open my eyes remembering that Kate is right there, and clearly doesn't need to know that information.

I feel that my friend in the south has realized that there will be no party so I stand.

-Ah but the bastard has the TV here ... - David says -. Do you have the sports channel?, this morning I missed the Sport Center -. He says sitting on the other sofa and taking the remote control.

- And this? -. Asks Jim picking Kate's towel.

-Oh, oh. I know you were doing here. - Tom laughs moving his hand up and down his crotch -. Now you could have done that when not so many people were here, perv . Do you have you channels for that or you put a movie?.

-Eh no -. I say snatching the remote control from David -. I don't have cable installed yet - I ignore the entire comment about Kate's towel. - Why don't you wait outside and I join the poker game in a moment?.

-Want to stay in the TV doing your thing right, bud?. Find yourself a real woman -. Tom says laughing.

I show him my middle finger, and everybody leaves still between laughs.

I notice that most of them are quite drunk, but of course that's what they had come to do here, have fun.

When they finally leave I turn and see Kate staring at me amazed.

She looks at me, still with panic on her face and I look at her with my hands on my waist.

And then we both started to laugh because of the nerves and because of the very bad luck.

I motioned for her not to laugh so hard.

This cannot keep happening -. Says Kate taking her towel. - II will die young -. Continuing placing a hand on her heart.

-I am going to die young, believe me -. I say running my hand through my crotch.

- Are you OK -. She asked biting her lip.

-No -. I say obfuscated and she approaches placing her hands on my shoulders.

-I'm sorry -. I put a face and approach my face to kiss her but she turns away.

-No, I have to go -. She whispers to me.

-Just one kiss, please. - I say pleadingly.

-Nope -. She laughs walking towards the door but I took her arm and pushed her against the door abruptly.

She looks at me amused and her eyes are fixed on my lips.

I attach my lips to hers in a quick and eager kiss. Which is much worse because I keep wanting more.

Her hand caresses my cheek and she smiles.

-By the way, a blonde with big boobs, such a cliché -. She said then placing her hands on my chest and finally leaving as I smile.

* * *

When I'm back out, I still feel hot and aroused, and moodiness also takes hold a little bit of me.

The smell of Castle's perfume mixed with his sweat still flood my nose and make me feel suffocated. I take a little of the wine that my mother is drinking and I try not to look at Castle when leaving the house a few minutes later. But it is impossible.

I look up and down his body and feel that my arousal grows and grows every second, holy shit, I get into the pool and try to freshen up, but not much. It is a very strange thing. It was as if our bodies simply could not be separated, as if our lips, our sexes, have the need to be together at every moment.

He looks at me and I can not look away, instead I support my elbows on the shore and it is he who looks away joining the poker game.

-Hey, having fun? -. My mother that had been joking with the other women approaches my side.

-I cannot complain.

-You didn't have to come if you didn't want to -. She tells me -. Guess you'd rather be with people your age.

I shrug.

-You know I love to spend the summer with you and Dad. I'm almost all year with people my age, and I see you only in summer and at Christmas.

-Aha ... - She says amused -. Then the reason why you're here is to be with your father and me. - There's something in her tone that fires all my alarms and I look away.

Her eyes look at me with amusement.

-Sure, why would it be?, apart from enjoying the beach and the new home of Ric ... I mean Castle.

She looks straight ahead and see her subtly smiling.

-No other reason occurs to me -. She looks at me pretending innocence.

- You want to ask me something? -. I say with my heart beginning to beat faster.

-No, do you want to ask me something?.

We looked at each other a few seconds and look away because I remember how good my mother is at reading my face.

-Nope -. I say frowning _.

-Okay -. She tells me with a sigh

-Okay -. I say looking the other way.

She looks at me sideways and I try not to panic.

Because deep down something tells me she knows. Oh hell.

* * *

The beach party is not as I pictured.

Actually I had imagined something quite unique, however, and apparently thanks to a festival being celebrated, there are all kinds of people here.

The wind moves my hair and the sea looks so calm at this hour when the sun is almost hidden. An almost ancestral music plays in the background and there are tents and people dancing and eating everywhere.

My parents had stayed at home with a couple of friends. I'm sure they wouldn't have felt very comfortable in this environment. And so I would have a free way, or more or less, to be with Castle. Because although they weren't here, there were still the friends that Castle had in common with my father. This situation was starting to annoy me.

Hey -. A guy I don't recognize approaches me -. Seems that you're not having fun a lot.

-I smile looking back the sea.

-It's not that, just ... a lot of things to think about.

-Ah. A thoughtful girl -. He said shoving his hands into his pockets -. Brand. -He says stretching his hand.

-Kate.

We both talked for a while, while others dance and have fun and I have no idea where Castle is.

Brandon seems to me a rather somewhat shy and reserved boy, but with a very nice smile. He asks me if I have a boyfriend and I say yes. He tells me it is normal, being so beautiful and I laugh.

-Hi -. Castle comes suddenly standing next to me and looking at Brandon with narrowed eyes.

I feel his hand placed possessively around my waist.

-Hey, where were you? -. I ask.

-I was doing some presentations.

-He is Brandon -. Castle still looks suspicious.

-Your father, I guess -. Says Brandon stretching hands and smiling amicably.

I do all my effort not to laugh and I feel like Castle clenches his jaw and then smiles falsely taking the boy's hand.

-No, I'm not her father.-He says squeezing his hand more than usual .-I'm her boyfriend.- He declares authoritatively.

-Oh god, I'm sorry ... is that, I thought ... I'm ...

Castle looks intimidating.

-It's all right -. I say trying to calm him down while I'm still trying not to laugh.

-Oh man. Nice to meet you ... Kate ... I'll go elsewhere. Excuse me.

-You better -. Nods Castle.

When the boy leaves red as a tomato I look at Castle.

-You did not have to treat him like that.

- "Your father?".

I chuckled.

-I thought you didn't like the word "boyfriend".

-I just needed to make that clear. I saw how he looked at you.

Sure -. I say pursing my lips .

-I've seen how everyone looked at you in this party.

-Don't be silly.

- Are you laughing?.

- What? No.

-Yes, you are laughing -. I finally laugh really loud unable to control myself.

The situation was pretty funny.

-Okay, that's it, that's it -. I say trying to get serious.

He looks at me seriously and then he smiles a little holding my hand.

-Let's take a walk.

While we were away, I feel like the crowd noise and music are back and as the sand gets between my fingers. It's cool to touch and I feel happy and relaxed by the sound of the sea.

-Rick -. I say when I intertwined his fingers with mine, when we are quite far apart.

- Yes?.

He turns staring. The wind ruffles his hair making him look much more handsome.

-I didn't told you this but ... today my mother told me something and, well, I think she knows.

- What?.

-Us.

I wait for his reaction, but he just stands there looking at me.

-God, you're so beautiful -. He says stroking my cheek.

- Did you hear what I said?.

He nods.

-Kate, the reason I've done this, come to the Hamptons, is because I don't want to keep hiding.

- What do you mean?.

-I mean that we will tell everything to your parents.

- Have you lost your mind? -. He chuckles and looks at the sea.

-That's exactly what happened to me. I have lost my mind, for you -. He says staring . And the thought of this ... being a passing thing ... - He shakes his head.

-Castle, when the summer ends I'll go back to co ...

-Shhh. -His fingers brush my lips. -I love you, Kate -. He says as if nothing -. I don't know how it has happened, but I love you, and when the summer ends I will continue loving you. And there's nothing you can do about it.

I stare at him not knowing what to say.

So just smile and I fuse with him in an embrace with my heart pounding my chest without stopping. His hard body meets mine and his arms tighten me hard.

-I love you, Rick -. I say closing my eyes with a sigh. Because I've wanted him since forever, and it is liberating to finally say it -. Which is why if we tell my parents ...

-Don't be afraid, Kate. Imagine being able to be together without hiding. Wouldn't that be great?.

-Well ... yes. But you have to accept that being hiding has a point ... - I say laughing and I feel how his chest moves when he laughs.

-I cannot wait to visit you tonight -. He says separating from my body to meet my eyes.

-Me neither ... - I put my hands under his shirt touching his hot skin -I feel like I need you like I need to breathe approaches his lips to mine and kisses me briefly.

After spending a while in that peculiar celebration, we go back to Castle's home and I see that some of those who have stayed are still around chatting, eating and drinking.

I greet my parents and tell them I'm dead and that I'll go to sleep. They tell me they'll do the same in no time.

I'm almost asleep when I finally I feel how the bed and the sheets move.

Don't tell me you're asleep -. Rick whispers to me kissing my hair.

His scent makes my skin crawl and I smile.

-Nope -. I answer turning my head to look at him.

-Sorry it took so long, but Tom was very drunk and we had to bring him upstairs together, while his wife kept saying how embarrassed she was and then Tony never stopped talking. And finally I went to take a shower because I had sand up into parts that did not know I had -. He sighs frustrated -. You did well in leaving earlier.

I get lost in the smell of his neck and I feel his hand touching my hip under my cotton shirt.

-Make love to me -.I whisper biting his earlobe to stop make him stop talking and knowing that after our statements on the beach, we would never have sex again, instead we would make love.


	13. Chapter 13

He searches immediately for my lips and kisses me.

I don't know what time it is, but I guess everyone should be sleeping, so I relax because I know that this time no one will interrupt us.

I notice how he places his body on mine which is only covered by a shirt and panties. His legs open mine and Castle stands between them while kissing my lips and neck.

I hug his back and I have the need to feel his skin, so I take off his shirt. He does the same with mine and our skins make contact making us sigh because we both are boiling.

He separates his lips from mine and both looked at each other in the eye smiling. Now that I know how he feels about me, kissing and cuddling as he makes love to me have a whole new meaning.

I feel his lips kissing my jaw and my neck and his hands caught mine placing them over my head.

-I've brought you something -. He tells me in a whisper.

I notice how he reaches out picking a red bottle. I have no idea what it is, but he seems excited. He kneels still between my legs and I notice that he smeared his hands with red liquid, then spreads it on my abdomen.

A strong smell of raspberry then floods the room.

- Oil? -. I ask confused.

-It's not just any oil -. He says smiling and leaning up my abdomen going over with his mouth open, but not kissing, all I can feel is his breath and how suddenly there's a warmth spreading through my belly. - Remember I told you that you would learn many things with me?.

-It burns -. I say looking at the skin from my abdomen.

I hear him chuckle.

- It gives a heating effect when in contact with breath -. He tells me talking over my abdomen -. I know that you once said you don't like heat. But you'll like this -. He continues kissing my lips before starting to take off my panties.

I look at him ravished and noticed his lips kissing my abdomen again, his breath on my skin makes me feel warm, very warm, and is an exquisite feeling that elevates my pulse and my sensitivity and makes me sigh in pleasure.

I see him sitting up again and again taking the strange oil to spread it all along my legs while kissing them, one at a time. His breath on my skin makes me feel again that pleasant warmth accompanied by a pleasant smell of raspberry.

- You like it?.

I nod, sighing again.

He smiles at me massaging my legs, kissing them with patience. Sliding his fingertips on my skin, sending thousands of erotic sensations through my nervous system.

His body places back on mine again and his lips kiss me. I savor the essence of raspberry in his mouth and when his tongue bursts seeking mine, I feel like my lips are also heated.

And all I want is to have him like this, skin to skin with me. I hug his back and Rick kisses me with uncontrollable passion between moans and sighs of both. His tongue melts in my mouth, dancing the same dance with mine. With the heat consuming my body, burning it pleasantly.

But I realize that it's not over when he also spreads the devilish oil on my breasts, licking then, making the heat on my skin grow more and more, making me crazy to the point where my fingers are entangled uncontrollably in his hair I messing it.

His tongue expertly licks my nipple, and when I look down I notice how he looks cleverly at me I bite my lip and he smiles at me this time sucking, sucking very strong, making me moan in a throaty way.

A moan which is simply a mixture of pleasure and torture, because what Castle makes to my body is that, half pleasure, half torture, and it drives me crazy.

His lips are entertained with my breasts for a while longer until he goes down to my abdomen. I notice his finger on my sex, and then I can tell that he is also using the oil there. And when his breath comes into contact with my wetness, the heat makes me sigh and moan again, but this time I am uncontrollably excited.

An excitement that makes me open my eyes to new sensations. Mixed feelings that make me delirious.

I close my legs _ squirming _ but _ Castle's tongue opens them and then passes his tongue and I moan arching my back.

All that heat, all that pleasure makes me bite my lip and hold on to the sheets, while _ Castle's tongue continues its antics on my folds, moving, licking. I feel his fingers entering my sex and this time my moan is much more audible, almost like a shout.

He kisses me on the lips with his fingers still inside me, moving circularly, in and out of me.

- Kate, tell me, tell me if you like this.

-I like it.

- You like it?.

-Yes -. I groan trying to kiss him but he moves away his face.

-Tell me how you want me to touch you.

-Like that ...

- Like this? -. He smiles while his fingers move in and out quickly inside me.

-Slower.

- Like this? -. I feel how he moves again in a circular way, slowly and deeply and I return to squirm clinging to the sheets.

- Yes, yess! -. I scream helplessly.

I groan when Castle's thumb begins to move quickly over my clit and I look into his eyes. I can see how he is enjoying, I notice his eyes watching me in a blistering form, which makes the heat that my body experiences thanks to the oil, to triple.

And then the explosion. The warmth and pleasure, everything builds up and explodes into delicious waves that make me cry again as I arch my back.

I close my legs embracing his fingers even more and he kisses me again while still moving them.

I feel like I can touch the sky for a few more seconds and Castle separates a bit from me, eyes never leaving mine. I open my eyes still between sobs and look at him . His fingers leave my wetness and I see how he brings his fingers to his mouth looking at me intensely.

That excites me in an unexpected way so impulsively kissed him on the lips listening him sigh. And when I manage to recover I place my hand on his neck and I turn him around _ leaving me on top.

Rick looks at me with fun and passion and I stretch my hand to the table to grab the oil.

-My turn -. I say stroking his chest.

He explains how I should do it, first applying a small amount of oil on my hands and then spreading it on his skin. My hands spread oil on his chest and my mouth is on his skin, I notice as he shudders and smiles. I do the same on his neck and then on his belly.

He lets me touch and lick leisurely, stroking my legs and my hair occasionally.

His erection still covered by his boxers presses against my buttocks and I feel how he lifts his pelvis to provoke me. I laugh and take my hands from his belly to inside his shorts, taking his cock with my hand.

I love its texture and temperature, and have to say that in size I can't complain. He himself is the one who begins to take off his underwear while I keep touching him with the rest of the oil that is in my hands, which is not much, but I know it will do its job.

The raspberry smell that fills the room is exquisite.

I then approach my mouth to his cock and hear him moan and I look up to notice how his eyes are closed.

Burns right? -. I say laughing and he opens his eyes, staring at me.

-Oh god, it feels great -. He says sighing when my tongue licks his entire length.

His cock ends up in my mouth and I try to please him, because at this point I know exactly how to touch him to make him moan and sigh, and being honest, knowing that I have that power over this man who is much older than me, is amazing .

Rick stands back a bit by placing his back on the back of the bed and I place myself between his legs. My nails scrape his abdomen and his legs and his body trembles.

God, I love Castle's body. His long legshis abdomen, his strong arms. I stand on top of him kissing his chest and lick one of his nipples, just as he did with me. Kiss his neck again and my lips inevitably go to his lips which receive mine anxious.

I bite his lower lip at the same time our sexes rub again and again, leaving us breathless. Causing that the heat increases.

I reach out my hand to take the box of condoms which Castle has left on the nightstand next to the oil. It's funny that he has brought a box instead of one. But I know that we really need more than one, as in many other occasions.

He kisses my breasts as I open the condom. I put my hands on his chest pushing him and he looks at me intensely when I start to put it, his penis jumps in my hands and I bite my lip concentrated on my task.

I cling to his neck and let him be the one who guided his cock to my entrance. Then I descend completely feeling it inside me. We both looked into each other's eyes and I start to move slowly, listening as Castle's breathing quickens by every second. He brings his lips to mine and I desperately begin to move faster and faster, trying to calm all the anxieties, all the enthusiasm that I have for him. Richard Castle. The Man I've been in love for so long.

My hip gets out of control and his lips bite mine when our moans are becoming more frequent and stronger. I move with desire and sensuality, and excitement that I simply cannot control.

His hands take hold of my breasts, massaging them, making me moan and scream even more, if that's possible.

I scream very loud and his fingers caress my lips.

-Do not shout -. He tells me also panting, then kisses my lips.

I feel his fingers slipping from the side of my body to squeeze my buttocks strongly while I keep moving uncontrollably.

An intense and devastating orgasm surprised me by making me miss a beat, my nails are driven into the back of Rick's neck and I helplessly cry, he kisses me quickly to dampen my cry and begins to lift his hips to keep driving me crazy.

-Oh, God, Rick ... - I say breathless sinking my face into his neck.

He laughs kissing my cheek and grabbing back my buttocks until he changes position above me.

I feel how he rams hard and that makes me moan arching my body again.

And again another thrust that brings me back to moan. And another. And another.

I see him looming over me as he looks at me with the same passion as always.

And I notice how he licks his lips before ramming into me, hard, but this time, quickly, making me gasp and sob until I explode into another delicious orgasm, or maybe it's the same previous orgasm and I still haven't fully recovered from it, I don't know.

At the same time I notice that he achieves ecstasy because I notice how tense his body and his arms are on each side of my body.

- Ah! -. I hear him shout this time , with relief, with pleasure, while he pants and rams a couple of times -. Fuck -. still panting kissing my cheek he drops onto my body -. This ... this will kill me. You're going to kill me, Kate -. I smile with my eyes closed, enjoying the weight of Castle's body on mine, its smell mixed with the smell of raspberries and our panting breaths.

- I'm going to kill you? -. I say after several seconds, still, when the pleasure through my body and especially my groin, lets me speak.

-Yes -. He tells me his face buried in my neck -. I'm not a kid you know?.

-Oh please -. I say laughing are the one bringing these things, this ... devilish oil. - He looks up at me intensely.

-I like to teach you things -. He says smiling.

-And I like that you to teach me.

-But that does not change the fact that you're going to kill me.

I laugh.

-You're such a liar.

He sticks his face in my neck catching his breath and says nothing for several more seconds.

- You're telling me I'm a liar? -. This is what he says at last.

-Yeah, that's what I said.

I feel his hands caressing my legs.

-Do not make me punish you, miss.

- Punish me? -. I laugh again way too amused for his liking.

He looks into my eyes and start to leave kisses on my abdomen down to my sex.

-Punish you. - He said looking at me once more before starting torturing me.

* * *

That morning I wake up and I cannot help smiling. I notice that Castle's arm embraces me hard from behind his huge body and molds to mine. I sigh thrilled with being able to wake up next to him and I toss a little between the sheets.

The night had been fantastic, and I certainly did not expect to find him still here next to me once I woke up _, but apparently he had fallen asleep just like me.

I raise a little my sight and I see that although it's not late, many house guests are probably already up, including my parents.

-Castle ... - I say with a deep voice. I turn my head and see him still asleep. -Rick -. My fingers place aside several strands from his forehead. He is even more handsome while he sleeps -. Rick -. I repeat and then slowly he opens his eyes.

He takes a few seconds to really wake up and when he does he sighs and then smiles.

-Hey, hi -. He says still half asleep.

-You stayed -. I say still stroking his forehead.

-I wanted to sleep with you for a while -. He said kissing my cheek.

-Well, it has dawned ...

- What?.

-It's seven thirty.

-Oh, shit -. He separates a little bit from me watching the clock.-I fell asleep.

-It is clear.

-It's ... - His fingers caress my arm 's just great to sleep beside you -. I smile approaching my lips to his and kiss him. - But I have to go.

-Okay.

I see him sit on the bed to stretch lazily.

I can not help but look at his broad back and bite my lip when noticing the small marks my nails left on it.

-Probably the breakfast will be ready in half an hour -. He says picking up his clotheswith all his glorious naked body pacing the room -. Where is my underwear? -. He asked looking around.

Good God, I can not stop looking at how great he looks completely naked.

I see that he finally puts on a pajama without underwear. Surely he had removed his pants before getting into my bed because I don't remember seeing them before.

-I don't think I'll find them -. He says grabbing the oil and condoms box of four that now has been left almost empty.

Bye -. I said still lying in bed

He looks at me funny.

-Don't take too long to go down says and looks in the hallway to make sure there's no one -. love you -. He whispers before finally leaving.

I stare at the door and I cannot help smiling foolishly. With Castle I can't stop smiling foolishly.

After taking a shower I go downstairs and I see that in the dining room there is a big breakfast with eggs, bread, bacon, chicken, toast, fruit and you name it, it's there. Some are sitting at the breakfast table while others prefer to just serve a plate and go eat at the table outside.

I can see from the window that today is a beautiful day.

-Hey, good morning -. I hear the voice of my father, he is one of those who are at the table eating breakfast.

-I was just about to go wake you up -. Says my mother -. Did you sleep bad? -. She tells me maybe when she saw my sleepy face .

-I slept wonderfully -.I say and then Castle who is also sitting at the table looking at me and I notice that he holds the urge to smile.

I I help myself some eggs and a couple of French toast spreading some almond butter on them.

-And I tell you it was great -. I hear that someone is saying -. Lisa and I never had so much fun, didn't we honey? -. The aforementioned says something else and I realize they are talking about the Festival at the beach.

-Oh by the way I don't know which one of you was having an rough night, but I woke up with a headache because of that -. I hear that someone else in the table comments . I think it's the guy that my father introduced me as Tony -. They were huge shouts, c'mon -. He laughs.

-I heard it too -. Says another -. And I think that it was coming from the hallway near Rick's study . - I was taking an orange juice and I almost choked.

- Isn't that room where Katie is staying? -. I hear my father ask my mother and I wish with all my strength to run away and then I feel like my face starts to turn red.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I know it's been a long time since I updated, and I am really really _really_ sorry. I didn't have the time nor the energy to translate. You guys deserve an explanation, and I've been thinking about if I should just tell you or leave it at "personal issues", but you _do_ deserve an explanation so, by personal issues I mean that my PTSD has been draining me and my anxiety attacks are back. So that's my excuse, and I'm really sorry.**

**Anyways enjoy. Also, thanks to ButtonUpKitten, for letting me borrow her story to share it with you guys :)**

* * *

I look at Kate right away and see that her cheeks are red. I curse in a low voice and I notice how Jim frowns, because I assume he knows that the room that is near my office is the one of Kate.

-Tell us the truth Rick, you were in your studio watching a movie right -. Says Tom pointing at me with his mouth full of bacon.

Everyone laughs and I with my nervousness also laugh.

-You caught me. - I say breathing relieved.

-Well, the next time you either wear headphones or lower the volume because others have to sleep and stuff. - Tony laughs.

The atmosphere relaxes and they begin to talk about other things and their plans for the day. Almost everyone agrees to go to the beach because the day before we were all morning and part of the afternoon in the pool.

I nod when asked if I agree and commented that the food and drinks can be brought there as the beach is very close.

I look back to see Kate and I see her somewhat withdrawn, but she seems more calm.

Then I noticed that Johanna asks her something and I see them chatting quietly, so I just finish relaxing and enjoy breakfast with the most beautiful view. And no, I'm not talking about the beach nor the green meadow around my house, I mean Kate.

I hear her laughing aloud at something and the sound of her laugh takes my breath away . It is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. And then I realize that living without that laugh would never be the same for me.

I notice that she stands quietly and I also apologize to follow her. While walking down one of the aisles I took her arm and we entered one of the rooms downstairs, this particular one is the room where the pool table is, which I still haven't practically used.

Kate is shocked and when she realized that it's me she sighs relieved.

-That was not necessary. - She said and I approach my body against hers against the door.

-I told you not shout -. I say placing a hand next to her head.

- What?.

-Last night -. She puts a face.

-Sure, because I was the only one screaming last night.

-I don't don't scream -. She looks at me indignantly.

-Sure you scream, yell, yesterday.

The two of us talk in whispers.

-I don't scream.

-If you don't then neither do I .

-Yesterday you did yell, a lot.

-It's your fault -. She then tells me and we both smiled.

-It is -. I say bringing my mouth to hers.

But before our lips touch we hear voices.

-We cannot keep doing this.

- Screaming?, I agree.

-No, this, seeing each other when it's crowded. A moment ago I almost choked on juice .

-I cannot be without you for two seconds Kate -. She smiles and bites her lip. - Do not do that.

- What?.

-That, that thing you do when you bite your lip ...

She laughs again and bites her lip.

I looked at her amused and approached my mouth biting her lower lip.

-Stop -. She tells me laughing.

-You are provoking me.

-Not true.

-You're always provoking me.

She looks at me with her mouth open.

- Me?, who got me into this half dark room as I walked calmly through here?.

-I just wanted to talk ...

- Yes? -. She says smiling and looking at my lips.

-Yes, and then you start biting your lip and looking at me that way and ...

- What?.

-And I have no choice but to kiss you -. I say finally gathering my lips to hers in a voracious kiss.

First caressing her lips with my tongue and then I look for Kate's tongue, massaging it languidly, leaving her breathless for a few seconds.

I separate with a little trouble and stroked her cheek.

- Will you come to the beach?.

- Will you come?.

-I am the host honey -. She smiles and leaves a kiss on my chin.

-See you then, mr host -. She whispers before going outside leaving me there smiling.

* * *

Morning on the beach is quite entertaining. We even played a game of volleyball. I have to say that Kate had impressed me because she's really good. And I have to say I see her there, with shorts and a bikini top, sweating and hitting at a ball, well, that was pretty exciting.

Occasionally I had to remind myself that we were surrounded by people, including her parents. That makes me wonder whether we are ready to tell them all. I'm sure I love Kate, and I know she feels the same, but telling them everything will unleash a storm.

I feel that something hits my head and hear shouts and laughter.

- Hey! -. says Kate, I'm on her _ team -. Wake up! -. She says also laughing like everyone after the ball hit me -. They scored and it was your fault.

I pick up the ball and threw it across the net

-You know it's not my fault -. I say when I step beside her.

- What? -. She asks, focused on other players.

-Those shorts ... I cannot concentrate -. I notice that she chuckles and then runs forward when they throw the ball over the net.

Her body completely falls on the sand as she launches preventing the ball from hitting the ground. I react by raising the ball close to the net to finish it by hitting it with a jump.

- Take that! -. I hear her scream victoriously and raising her hand bumping mine.

I laugh, and I feel as if were ten years younger. And that's exactly what Kate makes me feel. She makes me feel alive, makes me happy, makes me feel excited.

She simply makes me _feel._

After playing some more, some went to rest, to enjoy drinks and food already? just enjoy the beach. I stay a while chatting with the guys, and I notice Kate walking quietly along the shore, so I decide to join her when I see that Johanna and Jim are busy in one of the groups.

- Are you bored already? -. I ask joining her walk.

-No -. She says while looking at the horizon -. Quite the contrary. I think this weekend has been one of the best of my life.

She says and looks at me, but her sunglasses don't let me see her beautiful eyes.

-You surprised me a lot. With the volleyball thing, I mean.

-Oh Castle, I told you that ...

-Yes, there are many things I don't know about you. - I say laughing -. And that's what fascinates me the most about you.

She smiles and stops halfway still looking at the sea.

I sit in the sand and she does the same.

- You know what I love about you?

- That I am damn handsome?.

-Besides that -. She says laughing -. That you are my first and only love -. She says and my heart races in my chest -. I always was in love with you. Foolishly, but I was. There never was someone who made me feel this.

-You never told me who was your first.

- The one that I ... -. I nod. - Why do you want to know?.

-Because you are telling me that you didn't like him.

- Did you like to first girl you slept with?.

-Well, no ...

-He was seventeen and all my friends had done it. I just wanted to experience it.

- And did you like the experience?.

-It was okay, I guess -. She says and see her biting her lip. That gesture is starting to drive me crazy -. But he wasn't really much more experienced than me. - She says and chuckles.

I smile.

-Tell me that at least he treated you well.

-He did.

-And tell me you didn't like it as much as with me.

She laughs.

-That is obvious.

I also looked at the sea.

-My first time was a disaster. - I say amused -. I didn't even know where I had to put it ...

I hear cracking up again and I smile widely.

- How old were you?.

-Fifteen.

-No wonder.

-But it's different with you Kate -. I say wishing I could take her in my arms, but we are not so far from the others so I control it.

- Are we still going to tell my parents? -. She asks then.

I nod.

-I think it's the best.

-I'm still not sure.

-Everything will be okay -. I tell brushing her fingers with mine discreetly.

She looks at me and I smile at her reassuringly.

* * *

After spending most of the day on the beach, most returned home to shower, eat or just relax. I, after that intense volleyball game, I feel that what I need is a hot shower. I had told Kate that we would talk with her parents after dinner.

I dress in fresh and casual clothes and make a few phone calls to my agent to find out how they book sales are going. Then I leave the room to know what are my guests doing. And when I step outside Kate's door I notice that that door is half open, so I lean a little to see if that alone.

She has clean clothes on the bed and is brushing her hair that was in a in a messy bun.

-Maybe you should close the door -. I say and she turns exalted.

-Stop doing that -. She says with a grin.

I smile and enter, closing the door behind me.

- Doing what?.

- Surprising me like that, I don't like it.

-But you love it when I surprise you.

She ignores me and I see her taking a clean towel.

I sit on the bed and just look at her doing her thing.

-I've been told that the book is selling very well.

- Oh yeah.

-Aha.

-Well I don't know, but I thought that me, being your girlfriend and all I'd get a copy or something ... and look.. I have nothing.

-It's true that you're a fan of my books. - I say with a smile.

-I'm not a fan, fan ...

-Drop the act, your friend told me -. She looks at me with narrowed eyes and then smiles.-Tomorrow you will have a signed copy.

-You should go, my mother can come at any time.

I sigh standing up.

-I love it when you reject me and you play hard you know.

-I don't play hard, now go.

I steal a kiss and she laughs.

I walk to the door and go still smiling.

-Rick -. I hear her calling me and I turn, she opens the door completely throwing my underwear that I'd left the night before in the face.

-I think you left this last night -. She says smiling.

And I approach to steal another kiss.

When I finally turn to leave, I notice we have a viewer.

It's Jim.

I try to open my mouth to say something but Jim's fist is already on my cheek provoking an intense pain and making me lose my balance.

- Dad, no!. - I hear Kate, but Jim is on me saying things like "bastard" and "son of a bitch."

His body pushes me until we're both in the room and I wobble dazed. I see Jim trying to ram against me again but I turn away still a little dizzy.

-Jim, let me explain -. I start.

- Explain to me?! Explain that you're taking advantage of my daughter?.

- No one is taking advantage of me -. Says Kate immediately.

- And what about this son of a bitch -. He throws another punch at me and I ducked dodging -. I really thought we were friends, I opened the doors of my house to you. Did he force you to do something Katie?.

- Of course not -. Answers an exalted Kate.

-Jim it simply happened ...

- Simpl ... Simply happened?, how do you even have the balls to say it "simply" happened, I should kill you ...

-No -. Kate stands in front of me -. Daddy, we were going to tell you, after dinner, we would tell you and mom ...

He looks at her with a very red face as I stroke my sore cheek.

- How long? How long was this going on under my nose?.

- What's going on here. We could hear screams from the hallway -. Johanna enters the room with a frown.

-That this motherfucker I thought was my friend, is taking advantage of Katie.

Johanna looks at us and his expression softens.

-Mom, Rick is not taking advantage of me, we simply have... Fallen in love ...

- In love?! -. Jim laughs bitterly. - But if this guy doesn't know what that is. Do you think he has fallen in love with you magically?, Kate, Castle just uses women for one thing, that's what he does. And holy god you probably already ... - His face turns even redder and he lunges at me, next thing I feel is his fist in my stomach making my body shake.

Kate and Johanna get in the way forcing him not to continue beating me. I am much bigger than him, but I don't want to hurt him.

-Jim, I'm in love with your daughter -. I say bravely.

- Shut up! -. He screams at me trying to hit me again but Kate stands in front of me again -. Now I understand when you said certainly ... god, when you said that Kate was certainly using you you knew from first hand you big son of a bitch!.

-Dad ...

- What did he say? Did he said to you want, it's what he says to all, Katie, don't you see ?. I notice as he clenches his jaw. Trying again to lash out against me but Kate gets in his way -. You put your hands on the most important thing for me, this, I will not forgive you in my life.

-Jim, you're being a little hard ... - I hear tell Johanna.

- A little harsh? You knew this?.

-Well, no, I didn't know for sure.

-Then you suspected it -. She doesn't respond -. And you didn't tell me?!.

- What did you want me to say?, "oh by the way, I think Kate's boyfriend, the one that I talked to you about is Castle"?. Also, they were not hurting anyone, it's just a summer love.

- Are you listening to yourself, Johanna?. Here the only one hurt will be Kate when this bastard leaves her after promising all that stuff he has already certainly done. Or worse, when he leaves her pregnant -. At that time he looks at us with suspicion -. Tell me you did not dare touch my daughter while we were in the same house ... - He starts saying -. Tell me those screams we spoke about today ...

-Jim, just let me talk, just let me explain -. I say trying to make him listen, but he ignores me.

- Tell me!. - He says with a shout.

-Jim, please. - When he realizes that we won't deny he lashes back against me taking me by the shirt, saying all kinds of things while he shakes me with his hands.

- Dad, stop!.

I let Jim vent and listen as Johanna asks again and again for him to stop.

Finally he does and pushes me against the wall.

- You know what?, this is over. Right now, we're leaving -. says breathlessly.

-No, Jim, wait ... - I take his arm and he hits me again with a strong punch on my cheek making me go back.

- Enough! -. Johanna says loudly, something weird for her to do.

-I'm not going, Dad. I will not move from here -. says Kate in a challenging way.

-Oh yes, Miss you're coming because you are not staying with this perverted man .

-Jim, I love her, I love Kate, this is not what you think ...

-Save your words, Rick. I remember that I know by heart your stories and your conquests. What I never thought is that you'd do it with my my daughter!. I just hope this doesn't happen to you someday with Alexis, because how it hurts to see your best friend betray you this way.

-Jim ... - He throws me one last look and walks toward the door.

-Pack your things Katherine -. He says looking at Kate in a hard way -. And if you don't want to come, I'll put you myself in the car by force if necessary -. He says and finally leaves the room, slamming the door.

-Mom ... - Kate looks at her mother with tears in her eyes.

-You better do what your father says, darling, give him time to calm down a bit -. Answers Johanna.

Kate turns and caresses my battered cheek.

- Are you okay? -. She asks really worried and anxious.

I nod taking his face in my hands. Trying with all my strength to erase the anguish she is feeling, not wanting things to happen as well.

-I'm fine -. I tell her. -Your mother is right. We better talk to him again when he is more calm.

She hugs me and I squeeze her body against mine. Her tiny body is molded as always to my torso and I feel a pain in the chest at the thought that we must part.

-You promised that everything would be fine -. She tells me with her face in my neck, and I can feel her tears soaking my skin. That makes me squeeze her even more against me.

-And it will -. I kiss her hair and then kiss her on the lips briefly but with all the love I feel for her now.

-I don't want to go -. She whispers at me with fear.

-We'll manage.

Kate kisses me one last time after picking up her things and leaves the room.

-You've always known huh? -. I ask to Johanna before she leaves too.

-From the beginning -. She tells me with a kind gesture. - But I didn't think things were that serious -. Puts a face -. And I didn't think Jim ...

-It was my fault.

She doesn't say anything and just leaves.

I sit on the bed putting my face in my hands, trying to think that everything will go well, that I would accomplish that Jim regained his confidence in me, that he would let me be with Kate, but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

**AN2: I start school again this week, so updates won't be as usual as I was before, sorry again!**


End file.
